Water flow through my fingers
by Dark secret
Summary: Link finds a strange girl from nowhere with the ability to make water appear with an unknown secret and falls for her. But with a jealous friend and some old evil at his heels how can he live with this stress and tell the girl how he feels? Done!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything I could be sued for

A young boy with red hair and violet eyes slept in his bed, the night  
stars shining through his window in the castle like a dream.  
"My son..."

  
Slowly, the boy opened his eyes and looked around. "Who?" he asked as he stared into the darkness. "Who's there?" Slowly getting out of the bed and lighting a candle, the boy shook as he slowly reached for a sword. But the voice continued in its hissing, cold way. "My son. Listen to  
me. You are the only one who can bring me back to power. You must do as I say." The boy stared into the darkness drawing his sword from its sheath. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to do, father." He sneered. "Who are you really? Why are you telling me this?" The voice  
laughed as it floated around him over and over. "Why my son. I was the great king of Hyrule at one point. I was the most powerful being in the universe. Until a boy named Link...he struck me down and imprisoned me in this hell they call sacred. Will you help me?" The boy only smirked  
as he waved his sword around. 

"I'm not going to believe some childish dream, _father_. I know Link well. He's my enemy. Always so perfect and proper! The Hero of Time, bah! What do I care for him?" The voice laughed as it stopped in front of the boy, becoming very low and dangerous. "If you help me...I can give you powers beyond your imagining. Now, will you listen?" Instantly, the boy, being foolish, putting his sword away. "Talk." he said hungrily. "Tell me more. How do I get power?" The voice laughed simply as it drew down into his ear. "In order for me to give you power," it said happily. "I must gain it. Find the one who is the daughter of the water demon Morpha, I can sense she will have a special link to the Hero of Time, and bring both her and Link to the Dark Temple. There, I can make the change with the body, and Link will be the one imprisoned in this realm, while I walk free. The daughter's power will not be shown until the adult Link emerges. She must be killed in the Dark temple in order for her to give her powers to the door and then I can change places with another body, so he will be trapped in the realm instead of me. But it is Link who I want as the change. No other. Understand? NO OTHER. I will have revenge." The boy nodded, as he felt something heavy with an evil pulse radiating from them, materialize in his hands. "Take these enchanted arrows..." The voice said as the boy looked at them curiously. "And use them to kill the daughter. Or...anyone that gets in your way. Now all you have to do is say this spell when the daughter dies and Link is ready for the exchange…

__

Darkness of Hyrule, I call to thee…

Blacken the light sky, blacken the white heart…

Turn the lands red with blood once again and bring vengeance on those who oppose you…

Bring the Triforce of Power into the sky."

Laughing the voice began to vanish. "Wait!" the boy, cried as he got up. "How do I know you're my father? Who are you?" The voice uttered only one thing...  
"I am the Triforce of Power..."

***

Morpha screamed angrily as Link brought the final slash down on it. "Take this you creep!" Link cried as the Master Sword cut deep into the nucleus. As Link watched, the eye of Morpha burst into a million pieces and the water in a nearby pool slowly began to rise from the bottom of the pool to the ceiling and disappear. Then one drop, one more drop of water slowly fell, down, down, down, and splashed into the floor, soaking though. As Link sighed, took the heart container, and left, the temple was silent for a while, his clothes sopping wet. When he arrived back at the Light Temple, Link angrily stared at his wet clothes and rung them out. "Darn Morpha…" he growled as he walked out of the Temple and closed the door. 

All was silent.

Then, slowly at first, the water rose again, through the cracks of the floor, they began to form together. Drop after drop, the water glued together until a young seventeen girl was made, and she dropped to the floor in sleep inside the sacred realm, trapped in the vortex of time. 

__

Where am I? This…this place is familiar. Am I in a dream? 

…

Why?

***

The boy with violet eyes stared in silence as the flash of blue light swept from the Temple of Time, Link heading back to seven years ago. "Well, well…" the boy grinned as he watched. "It looks like Link has somehow managed to take the daughter back with him in time. I suppose she was in the scared realm when he went back, causing her to fall into the clutches of time as well. No matter. I can get the young Link to speed himself forward in time, making my life easier…"


	2. Water flow through my fingers

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything I could be sued for

__

Italic = Saya thought

****

Bold = Ryu thought

Underlined = Link thought 

As young Link entered the Market, he looked around him. Everywhere people were buying and selling wares and food of every kind, color, shape, and size. "Wow…Even though I've been here before it always amazes me." he said to Navi as they stopped a minute to stare. "This place is huge!" Navi gasped as well mocking Link's face. "Ha, ha," Link grumbled as he looked up at his fairy. "Very funny." Suddenly, Link was about to take a step forward, but then a man running with a sack on his back quickly flew past him almost knocking him over. "Hey!" he called, as the man didn't stop for an apology. "Jerk." But the two continued through the frenzy deeper and deeper. Looking around, Link sighed. "I guess it isn't so bad." He thought as he passed a food stand. Until, 

"Hey kid, watch out! The cart!"

And Link blacked out.

***

"Uhm…" Link groaned as he gripped the ground under him. "Hey…" a voice said as smooth as water. "Are you alright?" Slowly, Link blinked his eyes open. "Hey you!" Navi's voice came over. "What do you think you're doing? Get away from him!" Again, the smooth voice, now a bit rougher exclaimed, "Hey! Come on, I'm trying to help!" Groaning again, Link slowly opened one eye. "Who…?" he asked as his focus slowly slid into view. "Where am I?" he asked. "Navi?" 

"LLLIIIIINK!" 

Quickly, Link felt a tiny fairy body press close against his forehead. "Link!" Navi sobbed. "I was so worried! A cart tipped over on you and I thought you were dead and when we pulled you out, you were bleeding and…and…!" As Navi once again broke into tears, Link sighed. "Navi…" he said reassuringly. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." As a flash of blue caught his eye, Link looked up. "Hey," he said to the blue flash. "Wait, who are you? Did you help me?"

Why did you help me? Is there something you want from me? 

There, a small girl about his age with long bangs, yet short hair that came to her chin, and sky blue hair tipped at the bottoms with silver stared back at him with amber colored eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that obviously looked too big for her (the collar hung on her shoulders. Any farther and it would have been embarrassing) made of rough brown cloth and dirty tan pants that were also way too big for her. Her clothes also had a few holes and a rope was tied around her waist to hold her pants up. The only sign of shoes was a tip of brown showing at the end of her pants. "I see you're awake." She said with the same watery smooth voice. "So you don't need my help anymore." And with that, she turned away. "See you around kid." She said as she began to walk. Link stared a minute at the girl. 

"Kid?!"

Excuse me? Kid?!

Navi looked down to see Link angrily stand and shout, "I'm not some kid!" he retorted. Angry too, Navi turned on the girl too and shouted, "Yeah, look at yourself! You're a kid too!" 

The girl stopped.

__

Who the heck are you? Some kinda forest kid?

Who the heck are you? Some kinda market kid?

Link fixed his brows as the girl turned to meet his blue eyes. Slowly, she said, "I don't have time for you." And turned away again. 

__

I have things to do…secrets to keep…

Furious at her insult still, Link shouted, "So I guess that means you don't think I'm worth the effort to help me? Why did you help me if you're so smart?" 

Why help someone if you hate them five seconds later?

The girl only grinned to herself. "Because…" she said. "You need it." Snickering to herself, the girl quickly turned a corner and left Link alone. 

__

You have no idea who you're dealing with.

"Why you…!" he growled as he chased her. "Come back here!" 

Don't mess with me!

But as he turned the same corner he had just seen her in, he nearly ran into a brick wall. "What the…?" Link muttered as he stared at the wall. "You see?" a voice said above him. "You need all the help you can get!" Swiftly, Link turned his head skyward, to see the same girl standing on a roof. "You!" he cried as he glared up at her. "Take back what you said!" The girl only snickered as she sat down. "Or what?" she asked. "You're gonna run home to your _mommy_ and snivel and cry about it?" she asked smugly. Link looked away as he felt a sinking sensation. "No…" he said. "I don't have a mother…" 

A mother…she died…

Looking up again with more confidence at the girl's shocked face, he yelled, "And even if I did have one, I wouldn't need her to take care of you!" 

__

No mother? Are you…one of us too?

The girl said nothing as Link stared angrily back at her. "You…you don't have a mother?" she asked amazed. "Are you…are you like me?" Link glared back in response. "I'd never be like you!" he growled. "You're unkind and…and you're mean!" 

I don't really want to badly insult her…

But the girl laughed as she jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully in front of him. "And you can't come up with good insults." She grinned. "So…what's your name kid?" 

__

Yes, what is your name? Is it from far away? Or are you from Hyrule?

Instantly before he could answer, Navi flew up in front of Link's face into the girls and said angrily, "He doesn't need to tell you anything! Right Link?" 

Navi…

Link slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Link huh?" the girl said "Interesting name." But Link glowered as the girl only grinned back at him. "What's so interesting?" he mumbled feeling an insult was coming on. 

Why do you care?

But the girl only shrugged and said, "Nothing. It just sounds interesting." Link sighed as the girl stared at him. Then, as if he were a bug, she poked him in the arm. "Hey!" Link cried as he grabbed his arm. "What was that for?" The girl snickered as she stared at the place where she poked. "You're a bit flimsy." She said. "You better get home. You won't last long out here after dark." 

__

Hurry or it will be too late…then HE and his soldiers might get you…

Link glared as Navi shot up in the girl's face for a counter attack. "Oh yeah?" Navi cried circling around the girl's head. "Well…you…you're clothes are dirty!" But the girl grinned and stared at the blue orb flying around her head. "So?" she asked shrugging again. "You can't help it when you live here. No place to wash clothes." 

I don't understand…

Link stared at the girl for a minute. "What do you mean?" Link asked as he let go of his arm. "Plenty of people here have decent washed clothes. And you say you can't? Why not?" Silently, the girl glared and she turned away. "You wouldn't understand." She said leaving Link to his thoughts. "People out there…yeah, they are able to keep neat…but for people who live where I do…there's not much of a choice." 

__

We never have a choice of anything…

Following the girl out of curiosity, Link said, "Hey…what do you mean people who live 'here'? Where's 'here'?" The girl said nothing as she turned to a wall. Then, pushing on a brick, Link watched as the girl stood back and then the wall…

The wall slowly sank back to form a small hole large enough for a kid to get through. "If you want to know…" she said as she ducked inside. "Follow me." And then, she closed the brick barricade back in place as if nothing was there. 

__

Will you come to learn my secret?

"Link…" Navi said as he stared at the hole. "Come on, we have more important things to do." But Link continued to stare at the brick wall. Then, without a word to Navi who was still raving about girls with too much attitude, he slowly went over to the wall. "And I think that…hey! Link!" Navi cried finally noticing he was gone. "What are you doing?" Link grunted as he pushed on the same place that the girl had done. "Following her." He said simply. 

I want to know…

Then, with one more hard shove, the brick hole finally opened for him. Slowly crawling inside, Link looked around. "L-Link…" Navi whispered as they looked around. "It's cold and dark in here…" Looking around, Link could see a pole made of iron standing on in the middle of a long passageway that led even further down into the darkness. Below the pole, a flight of stairs could be seen. "Link…" Navi whispered. "Don't go down there…it could be dangerous…what if the girl's working for some evil force?" Link said nothing as he began to descend. "I doubt that." He said as he walked slowly down, not bothering to draw his sword. "Evil people generally want people with power and I doubt she has any. Gannondorf is gone, and nothing will happen. So don't worry." Navi only gulped. 

She may be rough…but she is kind…

As he climbed farther down, Link stared at the damp walls around him. "Why is this pole here?" Link asked to no one as he climbed down. "Where does this lead?" After what felt like forever, Link finally saw a light up ahead and began to hear voices. 

"I don't know…but I hear something bad is gonna happen…"

"What do you mean? Where did ya hear that from?"

"I heard that something with some guy in the castle is going to try to take over…"

Then the girl's voice came over them all. "Guys…we don't need to worry about what's going on in the castle. Let them do what they want, I don't care. By the way…I think we should be having a visitor soon…" Link slowly and cautiously walked closer to the dim orange light. When he came to the clearing, he gasped a bit. There, kids about five and ten were huddled around a fire in the center of something almost like a hollowed out cave, a window as the next source of light open to let the smoke out. In front of him with her back turned the blue and silver haired girl sat on an overturned box. "So…" she said not turning around. "You came." Navi gasped as she realized where they were. "Link!" Navi whispered to Link who was staring back at all the other kids. "They're abandoned children!" 

Abandoned? 

Link slowly looked around. About six kids were in that room, not including him. Two of them were frightened and were quite small as one gripped onto another boy and the other onto another girl. 

__

So…you made it through.

So…I made it through.

The last kid was a boy whose purple bangs that were swept to his left were long enough to almost cover his left green eye and the other eye silently glared at Link. "Who are you?" he asked dangerously getting up and taking a step forward. "We don't allow outsiders." Link watched as the two small ones, both boys, one with black hair and eyes and the other with blonde hair and blue eyes like Link's gripped the older kids tighter. The two older ones, the boy, had dark brown hair and soft brown eyes while the girl had long red hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes. 

Is this your home?

All except the girl Link met previously and the boy who stood were sitting. "Calm down Ryu." The girl with blue and silver hair said as she too got up to face him. "He's with me." Ryu didn't move, but only deepened his frown at Link who inched nervously back. 

"Look at that…" Ryu frowned. "Too scared to move or speak aren't you?" he asked. "Loser." 

****

Don't think you're here to take my friends away!

Again, Navi quickly came to Link's "rescue". "What?!" she shrilled flying over and screaming in Ryu's face. "How dare you! I never! If I were a human, I'd go and beat you…!" Link sighed and turned to the girl he met earlier. "So…" Link began as he let Navi deal with Ryu. "What's your name?" The girl said nothing as she grinned. "So…you figured out my hiding place." She began. "You're braver than I thought kid." Link glared as he heard the word "kid". "I'm not a kid…" he muttered angrily. "I'm the same age as you." But the girl smiled. "I know." She said. "I figured we were the same. But that doesn't matter. What matters now is now you know. Now you know why we can't live like others. I hope you remember that." Link felt a stab of guilt as the girl walked up to him. "You may not be street wise," she said. "But you've got something. I don't know what it is, but, I like it." Grinning, the girl put her hands on her hips. 

__

What is it about you? I can sense…you're a very special person…

However behind her, Ryu continued to glare at Link with poised hate. "Uhm…" Link began as he stared back at Ryu. "My name is Link…it's nice to meet you…oh!" Link looked down as he saw one of the small boys come up to him and grip onto his tunic. "Hello…" Link said as he smiled at the small boys big blue eyes. "My name is Link…what's yours?" Instantly, Ryu came up behind the boy and pulled him off. "His name is none of your concern." Her said coldly. But the boy smiled at Link. "My name is He-" But Ryu cut him off by saying, "No! Don't tell him!" Just as quickly, the boy fell silent. 

****

He'll lead the others to us!

"His name is Heron."

Turning his head in surprise, Link looked to see the girl's grinning face. "His name is Heron. The other small kid is Refton." Both Ryu and Link opened their eyes in shock. But Ryu's shock quickly turned to a glare as he exclaimed, "How could you! Now he'll tell everyone where we are! You've sentenced us all!" But the girl sighed in response. "Ryu," she said. "He already know your name so it doesn't matter anymore if he knows everyone's." Then turning to Link and giving him a secret grin that Ryu didn't see, she said, "Including mine soon." The other girl and boy blinked at each other for a minute and then turned to Link. Gently, the boy got up and said, "My name is Genfor. It's nice to meet you Link. I am nine years old." The girl also stood in her long red dress that was a bit too big said, "I'm Serene. It's also nice to meet you." Link nodded his head in response and smiled. 

__

Are you a god? Or a magician in training? Do you have magic powers?

"Okay Ryu…" the girl said, as she looked him in the eye. "Your turn." But Ryu turned away and said nothing but sat back down in his former place and glowered at Link. "Loser." He grumbled. Navi laughed as she flew around Ryu's head. "So that's you name?" she asked laughing. "Loser is your name? How funny!" Angrily, Ryu quickly waved a hand, almost hitting Navi. "Hey!" Link called as Navi flew over to him and hid under his hat. "That wasn't very nice!" But the girl shook her head and smiled. "Ryu's just mad…" she whispered. "He's eleven, the oldest, so he thinks he needs to watch us that's all." Link stared down as he shuffled his feet. "So…" he said as he turned to leave. "I guess I'll go…" but as he turned, the girl stopped him by catching his hand. "There's something I have to tell you before you go Link…" she said. "Come on…" As they left, Link caught a glimpse of Ryu glaring at him. 

__

What is it?

Why is that guy mad at me?

****

Why does he have to be here?

"Is he always like that?" Link asked as they climbed the stairs. "Always so…" "Mean?" the girl finished. "No, he's real nice to us and he looks out for us…even if he is a bit overprotective." As they reached the hole, the girl suddenly turned grim. "Link…" the girl, said as she stared him in the eye. "I have to make you promise me something. Promise me you will never let anyone else, not even your closest friend, know about this place. Do you promise? We can't let soldiers know about us. They might take us away and break us up. Or because we have so many records…for stealing…they could…you know…get rid of us. One of the officers named Lencel has been after us for a long time now." Link stared back confused. "I don't understand why Lencel would kill kids for stealing," he said. "But I promise." The girl grinned and silently pulled out the brick wall piece and light poured through. "It was nice meeting you Link." The girl said as she watched Link exit the hole. "Maybe we'll meet again." Link sighed as he turned around and sat down on the floor to face the girl. "I hope so." 

Water…flow through my fingers…tell me where to begin…

He said happily as he watched her. "By the way…your name…what is it?" The girl smiled as she began to put the brick back in place. "My name…is Saya…" she said. "And I hope to meet you again Link. Until then." 

__

I do hope to meet you again somewhere in the far future…keep my secret from everyone…please…

And then Link was left alone. 

Good bye…

***

A young teen named Lencel sat in his room, his hand over his eyes, lying back, enjoying the sun on his face. 

"Sir."

Lencel looked up to see a soldier with his black armor waiting in the doorway. "I'm sorry to bother you," the soldier began as he saluted. "But we have evidence that the street girl, the one who we were to leave alone, she had the powers of water sir!" Lencel smiled as he stared out the window. "Excellent." He said as he got up and walked to the soldier. "Then we shall put our plan into action right away as soon as my meeting with Zelda finishes." Confused, the soldier looked up at Lencel. "But, but sir," the soldier said as he watched Lencel reach for a black cloak that hung on a hook near the door. "Why don't we just take the girl? We know she as the power to-…" but he never finished as Lencel angrily slapped his face hard, knocking him to the floor. "Fool!" Lencel hissed as the soldier on the floor held his bruised face. "Do you think I am stupid? We have to have a body to do the exchange when my father is released and the only one who will be that one exchange will be the older Link! Father made it specifically clear in his last will to me to have the Link when he was the same age as when he defeated my father! Are you doubting my father?" The soldier frightened, looked into blazing violet eyes that glared back at him. "N-no sir!" he quickly said. "I would never…" But Lencel only laughed as he stepped over the soldier and out the door. "I know what my father wants, slime. Do not question me again!"

***

Link stared ahead during the meeting with Zelda, her officers and soldiers by her side. "And now…" a smart looking official said as he bowed. "Sir Lencel!" As a young handsome violet eyed boy with long orange hair that flowed down to his shoulders entered, Link stood yet again, for respect. As Link sat his tired bored ten-year-old self down again, Zelda caught his eye. "Almost done." She mouthed to him seeing the obvious boredom on his face. 

I hate meetings…

"Hello my fellow officers and princess…Link…it has come to my attention that after the defeat of Gannondorf…Link…" Lencel gave an all to sweet smile to Link whenever he said his name. "That there are still users of forbidden magic lurking around. Examples…We had the son of a giant Poe the other year, which…Link…so bravely defeated. Then there was the dragon and then the ghost, and then the witch lady, which…Link…bravely defeated them all. Now all that's left is Morpha, the water demon. We know that as a result of defeating the original demons when Gannondorf was in power, each one was able to make a replacement of them. As a result, instant demons destroying Hyrule, now, it's said that if _any one_ of those demons can give their power to the newfound Dark Temple, the Evil King will be reawakened." At this, many mutters and whispers flew among the officers. 

Gannondorf…

"Lencel!" Link said standing up. "If this is true then we need to kill them! I've already killed too many things in my life…" Lencel laughed as Link glared him down. "Oh naïve Link…" Lencel said as he got up to face him. "Don't you care? The demon can make a totally new person of their own. The only way to kill one of these demons is to hit them in the heart. Straight through…or else, you won't really kill them. So here's the plan…" Link only could sigh as he sat back down and Lencel smiled and continued. "We find the spawn of the demon, we can stop it. If Link can travel forward in time, the demon will either be coming to power or already has, so finding him won't be any trouble at all. Do we agree?"

***

Link sighed again as he and Navi slowly walked away from the castle, a letter for new plans on keeping evil at bay with them. "Wow, that took a while." Link said as he and Navi made their way down the market. "And it's almost night. I was hoping to get here earlier." 

I wanted to see Saya again…

Looking up at the sky, Navi nodded in response. The sky was getting darker and the sun was fading in the distance. Navi grinned as she looked down at Link. "If I didn't know any better," she teased as she flew around his head. "I'd say you like this girl Saya you want to see her again." Link smirked and turned his head. "Why would I want to Navi?" he asked. "It's not like I will ever see her anyway." 

Do I really believe that?

Navi grinned as she stretched her wings and flew under Link's cap. "Don't be so sure." She said teasingly. "Look up." Link looked up to see a blue figure sitting on a roof, staring at the moon with a bag next to her. 

It's you…

"Saya…" Link breathed as he watched her. Then before he knew what he was doing, Link found himself climbing up the house to see her. "Saya!" he called to her, as she paid no attention to him. "Saya…" Link struggled as he finally managed to climb over the house and onto the roof. "Saya, what are you doing here?" 

__

It's you…

Saya turned to face him. "Link…" she said as she stared at him with her amber eyes. "So, we meet again." She said as she watched Link stare back at her. "How are you Link? Where did you go?" 

__

Did you go some place magical where people like me could only dream about?

Link sighed as he walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Places." He said as he stared up at the full white moon. "And I've met…people." 

I don't want to hurt your feelings…

Inside his hat, Navi whispered, "Good call, maybe you shouldn't tell her about royalty. It might hurt her feelings…being abandoned and all…" Saya nodded as she too turned her gaze to the moon. A few minutes passed without either of them saying anything, until Saya finally said, "Hey Link, do want to see something cool?" 

__

If you're as special as I sense you are…I trust you with my biggest secret…

Link turned to Saya, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "Uh…sure…" Link said warily. Nodding, Saya gently put her fingers together and concentrated for a minute. Then, to Link's amazement, when she pulled them apart, a glassy water-like liquid glistened from them connecting finger to finger and floated in the air. 

__

Water…

"Wow!" Link exclaimed as he watched the water shimmer in the moonlight. "That's incredible! How do you do that?" Saya nodded smiling as she closed her fingers together and then reopened them, the water gone. "I don't know." She admitted. "I've been able to do this for as far back as I can remember and no one else I've met before can. It's magic…" Link watched as Saya closed one hand and then opened it to reveal a orb of glassy water with a slight pink and blue aurora floating above her hand. As she tipped her hand over, Link stared as water began to trickle out of the rapidly shrinking orb and disappear back into Saya's other hand stretched out under the orb. 

__

I'm going to give you something…

Link stared at Saya for a minute. "Saya…" he began. "I wish I had something to give you as a friendship token…because I…" 

I care about you…we're friends now…

Saya shook her head as Link blushed with embarrassment. "Don't worry Link." Saya said as she closed her hand into a fist. "You've already given me your friendship and that's all I need. Here…" Pulling out a bottle from the bag, Saya smiled. "I want you to have this…" she said as she opened her fist to reveal a small water orb, perfectly round and smooth. "If you keep it in this bottle full of water then it can last forever. Eventually, if it's been in good condition, it'll keep without the water. Take care of it and it will always be with you." 

__

Will you keep it close?

I can have this…?

Placing the orb in the bottle and putting some water from her hand into the bottle as well, Saya securely closed the lid and handed it Link. "Now…you have something from me." She said happily and sadly. "I sensed that you would be coming here to say good bye. Your eyes reflected your emotions to me." Link smiled as he stared at the little orb roll around lazily in the bottle. "Thank you Saya…" Link said as he watched the moon glint off the orb and into the sky sending a rainbow of colors off it onto him. "I promise to keep it close to me always." 

__

I trust you…

I'll keep it near me…at all times…

Smiling back, Saya brushed some of her long bangs away as the wind blew. "Link…" she said as she stared at him. "Don't forget." Then, without warning, Saya jumped up and kissed Link's cheek. "Here's one for the road." She grinned as Link stumbled back a bit shocked. Saya smiled and winked. "And next time we meet, I'll give you one to seal the friendship, ok?" 

__

Don't forget me…

Don't forget me…

Link smiled back as he got up and began to walk away. "Okay!" he said. "I'll be back to see you again." As Link walked away, he sighed. "I guess I better go to the Temple of Time…"

Good bye Saya…see you in seven years…what will you look like?

As Link jumped down and began to walk away, in the shadows, Ryu glared hard, watching the Hero of Time walk away from Saya, who thoughtfully watched him go.

****

Why?


	3. Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything I could be sued for

Lencel stared ahead in his chair as two officer's came up behind him. "Sir…" one of them said. "We've found the entrance to the hole where the children are and the girl is there, just like you said. Should we proceed?" Lencel nodded as the soldiers ran off. "Link…" Lencel laughed as he stared at a picture frame above his mantel. "Soon…" he said staring at the frame. "Soon Link will thrust us all seven years forward…then I can find the Morpha spirit, kill the owner now, and then put it's power to my father resulting in my own uprising. I can control incredible power!" As Lencel slowly walked over to his window, he sighed. "I know you've made a friend down there…Link…but she has something I need to get back at you for my father's death…" As laughter echoed the chamber, one could see the man in the picture frame…

He was known as Gannondorf.

***

As Link, Zelda, and Lencel approached the entrance to the Temple of Time, Link stared it at the door. "Again…so we meet again Sacred Realm…" he thought as he put the three stones needed in their proper slots. "Link…" Zelda began as she watched him. "Before I give you back the Ocarina of Time, Lencel and I want you to know something." Link turned and stared at Lencel, who stared back. "Link…" Lencel began as he watched Link with an annoyed eye. "Remember…you have to strike the demon through the _heart_ in order to kill it. It can control water, so your Zora tunic might come in handy. Most likely the demon will have realized his power after seven years, so it should be easy to find. And the Dark Temple should be somewhere underground in Hyrule field." And Lencel turned to leave; he said one last thing before he left. "Link…don't screw up." And then he walked out. As Link and Zelda were left alone, Zelda forced a smile to Link. "Link…be careful…" and then she handed him the ocarina. Slowly, Link nodded and put the ocarina to his lips, playing the six notes that would open the door.

I'm going Saya…

***

Link stared at him in the Temple of Time. "Seven years…" he whispered to himself as he stared at his hands. "Seven long years and now, four minutes." Above him, Navi flew around his head. "Link…" she whispered in a worried voice, the music of the temple almost drowning her out. "Do you really think seven years have gone by? If this plan of yours doesn't work, then the demon can go tot the Dark Temple and resurrect Gannondorf!" Nodding Link stared back at Navi. "The plan is that if the demon does have the power to revive the king, he's either just realizing it and we can look for trouble spots or he's already done is so we can go fight Gannondorf again. Simple." 

Not too simple, but a plan never the less…

Navi nodded as she began to head out. "Come on Link!" she called. "We have to hurry!" But Link frowned as he felt himself over. "I… something's missing!" he cried searching himself. Then as a thought hit him, Link gasped.

No!

"The bottle!"

Quickly reaching inside his tunic, Link pulled out a boomerang, slingshot, and other assortments. Finally, after a nice little collection was piled up on the floor, Link dug in one last time to reveal a small bottle with the cap slightly undone, water beginning to leak out. "Oh, no!" Link cried as water began to drip out. "Don't!" 

Stop, please!

Quickly, Link pushed the cap back on and took off his hat, letting shoulder length hair fall. Drying off the top of the bottle, Link sighed. "That was close…" he said as he looked the bottle over for cracks or leaks. The only difference was that now instead of a full bottle of water, there was just enough to be under the neck. "Close one Link," Navi said as she watched Link pick up his gear. "But we have work to do and a country to save, let's go!" Link nodded to Navi as he finished picking up. "Right."

Saya…I promised to you…

As the duo fled out of the temple, Link silently thought to himself, "Now…we can see everyone again…all my friends…seven years older."

What a surprise was in store for him.

As Link threw open the doors, he noticed something was wrong. Very wrong. Everything looked the same, but something just didn't feel right…

What is it?

"Navi…" Link said as he felt the breeze flow on his cheek. "Can you sense…something has happened…with one of my friends…" Navi flitted around Link as she remained silent, as if thinking. "Yes…" she said. "Someone in the market…but who? I can't tell…who did we meet was in the market?" Link gasped as he realized what Navi was getting to. 

Blue and silver…

"Saya!" he cried as he took off. "Saya!" As Link stumbled into the market, he pushed his way past people and carts, not caring about their cries or their curses. Upon reaching the ally, Link quickly turned into the back. "Which brick was it?" he thought as he searched frantically. "Was it here? Or…no…Navi, help me!" Navi sighed as Link swiftly brushed hi hands over the walls. "Link…" Navi said as she watched him suffer. "It's pretty dark back here…" Link stopped for a minute as he looked around. "Dark…" he whispered as he pulled out the ocarina. "Time to brighten things a bit right Navi?" Navi nodded as the smooth melody of the Sun's Song came out and brightened the area. "Oh, Link…" Navi said as they got a brighter view of the area. "I'm sorry…" More and more rubble was strewn about and more and more death were known in the air. 

No…please don't be gone…

Link sighed sadly. "The people…Saya…talked about…soldiers…they came didn't they?" he cried his voice rising as he stared. "Are they…?" Navi quickly flew down to meet Link's eyes. "Link," she said. "I won't believe that everyone's gone until I see it. Let's go see if we can find Saya. You know how well hidden she was. Maybe she got out." Flying away and to the alley, Link nodded and followed, praying to the gods that he would find his friend alive.

Be there for me…

"There!" Navi called as she fluttered down to where the brick once was. "There it is!" But as Link came upon closer arrival, he gasped. "The brick…!" he cried as he fell to the ground on his knees. "It's gone! Navi!" Navi quickly flew over to her friend as Link fell to his hands. "They got her, Navi she's gone! She's gone! Saya is dead!" Navi watched sadly as Link sobbed on the ground. "Link…" she said. "There isn't a body…I'm going to go down there and check…okay? You stay here and I'll be back soon." And with that, Navi quickly turned and flew down.

***

After what felt like hours, Navi reappeared back up top. "Link," she said. "They found them…there are soldier footprints everywhere. Arrows are in the walls as well as blood. I can hear the cries of anguish and pain that they went through. They still echo in the walls. It's so horrible! They were children when they died, children!" Link, who had been sitting on the ground, looked down in sadness. "Are they all…" he asked. "Are they all gone?" Navi shook her head. "Some…" she said. "Some are gone…but..." Link felt a horrible lurch of sadness as he watched his friend hover sadly around. "There's no body. None of Saya that is…" Trailing off, Navi fell silent. As Link watched his friend, he became confused. "What do you mean 'none of Saya' Navi?" he asked warily. Navi sighed as she looked away. 

What happened? Tell me!

"The two little boys and the two other kids besides Ryu and Saya…they're gone." Link was shocked. "What?" he demanded. "What happened? Tell me Navi!" Navi slowly drifted away. "I don't know the real story, but I do know that the two small ones…they didn't have a chance. The older boy had tried to protect them, but he…he's gone." Link stared down in horror. "And the girl?" he asked anger rising in him. Navi only shook her head. "She died trying to escape through the window. Link, I'm sorry…I have no idea if Ryu or Saya got out, but…" As Navi flew to Link's arms, she whispered, "It's so bad…I just can't believe it…" Sadly, Navi began to cry. As Link stared into nothing, he felt anger; hate, sadness, and loss rise upon him in an instant all together. 

"No…" Link whispered as he felt the bottle in his tunic bump against his side. "It's not true…its not…"

Lies…all lies…

Navi sadly nodded. "Link…" she whispered back. "It's true. Someone found them and now…they had to pay for something that they couldn't help…I'm so sorry Link…I really am…"

Saya! Navi is lying! SHE'S LYING!

Link felt tears fall down his face in a mix of emotion…his friends…dead. 

All dead.

"SSSSAAAAAYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!"

***

Link silently rode his new horse Epona to the bridge connecting a way from the castle to Kakariko village. "Wow Link!" Navi said happily as she flew above him. "The water at Lake Hylia was great today wasn't it! And that meeting there didn't last long! Zelda was pretty smart to have the meeting there wasn't she? That's so cool! And so quickly too!" Link smiled sadly back at Navi as they went over the bridge. "Yeah…" he said. "It was cool wasn't it? But…" 

Water…flow through my fingers…carry me away to find the one I lost…

Navi sighed as she watched Link bow his head a bit in sadness. "Link…" Navi said fluttering down to him and sitting on Epona's mane. "I know you miss her…Saya I mean…but, don't you think it's time to move on?" Link said nothing, as he looked away and then goaded Epona to walk to the stairs. Navi jumped off Epona as she moved and sighed to herself. "I hope…" she whispered to herself as she watched Link sadly dismount and begin climbing the stairs. "You'll find her in your sweetest dreams Link…" 

I can sense…danger…

"Navi…"

Quickly, Navi flew over to Link and rested in his hat. "Yeah Link?" Navi asked. "What is it?" Link suddenly became very tense and nervous. "I smell…smoke…" he whispered. Then as the both of them looked up, flames shout out from the top. 

"Fire!" a lady shouted as she flailed her arms in the air, fire sprouting from her back. "A fire in the village!" As she flew past Link, she instantly ran down to the water and threw herself in. "Hey!" Link shouted as he ran after her. As he watched, the lady slowly set hr back into a river's cooling water, dousing the flames. "Miss!" Link cried to the weak lady. "Where are all the villagers? What happened?" 

Saya, did the soldiers burn you too? By Din's flame, when I find who did that to you…

The lady, almost too weak to speak, said softly, "A fire…no one knew what was happening, but a young man with purple hair got me out under a hole. The gates are locked and no one could get out. A young man dug a hole and forced me through. I tried to lift the barricade, but it was too heavy…I had to get help. Then when I last saw the man was when he was trying to help someone else…a girl but she wouldn't go…she turned and ran back…said she was going to fight the fire and…" but then she fainted in Link's arms. "Miss!" Link cried. But Navi interrupted him. "Link!" she called. "We have to get the gates open! Let's go!" Link carefully put the woman on her stomach and got up. "Right Navi!" he called. 

We're you scared?

Quickly the two dashed up the stairs where screaming and pounding and pleas could be heard. "Link!" Navi called as she fluttered around a heavy wooden beam locking the gates. "We've got to lift this thing off it now!" Nodding and putting his shoulder to the beam, Link slowly pushed up. "This thing is the heaviest thing I've ever seen!" Link thought as he pushed harder. "It weights a ton! How did it get here anyway?" Slowly…very slowly…Link managed to get the heavy beam off of the latch and with another throw, dropped it on the ground. Instantly, the doors were thrown open and people gushed out like a waterfall. As Link sank to his knees panting heavily, he watched the villagers run away, staying to the side to keep from being trampled. "G-good…" he whispered wiping some sweat away from his forehead. "They're safe…" But then, one man caught his eye. 

Do I know him…?

"Let me through!" he yelled trying to go back into the village. "I've got to get her! Let me through!" Quickly, Link jumped up and pulled the man out of the running crowds. "Sir!" he called. "Get back you'll be trampled!" But the handsome man quickly turned and punched him across the face, making Link sprawl to the floor. "Leave me alone!" he cried. "I have someone to save!" Quickly, the man dashed back into the crowds trying to shove his way through. "Link!" Navi called. "Someone's still in there! Shouldn't we help?" Link nodded as he took out his longshot. "I can use this to get over the wall…" he said as he pointed it to the wooden gate. "Navi, I need you to fly over and see if you can find the person trapped!" Navi nodded as she took off and Link fired his chain into the wood's soft beams. Releasing the button, Link felt the familiar jerk of the chain as he was lifted off the ground and into the air. As he flew over the gate, he watched as the man who had hit him finally make his way through. 

Don't you fool!

"Hey you!" Link called as he landed. "Wait!" But the man didn't pay attention as he kept running to the flames. "Jeeze!" Link cried as he ran up to the man. "Hey you!" Link called. "Let me help you!" But the man only shoved Link and ran past him. "Out of my way!" he shouted. Link, who had once again found himself on the floor, angrily got up and chased the man. But instead of talking, Link quickly tackled his legs and with his arm, pulled the other man's arms behind him and pinned him down. "Alright you…" Link said as he looked the man over. "You can't run into burning buildings are you stupid?" But the man angrily turned to him and shouted. "Let me go! I have to save her!" Link sighed as he pushed harder on his arms making the man wince. "Just tell me where she is and I'll go…"

"Link!"

Link looked u quickly to see Navi flying to him. "There's a woman trapped in the windmill!" Navi cried fluttering around in panic. "And she isn't moving!" Quickly, the man fought harder to get up. "That's her!" he cried. "Let me go!" Link sighed to himself as he held the man down. "This guy is going to hurt himself if he goes in there!" Link thought as he raised a fist. "So…"

Nighty- night Mr. Hit-me-for-no-reason man…

"Link!" Navi cried, as the man fell to the ground no longer struggling. "You hit him!" Link sighed again as he realigned his knuckles. "Yeah well that's one for two." Link growled. "Now…" As Link ran up to the windmill, he began yelling questions and orders. "Navi where is she?"

"On the top floor!" Navi cried, avoiding an ember.

"Can you take me to her?" Link shouted back, ducking under a fallen beam of wood burning at full strength.

"Yeah, but we have to hurry! The roof might fall down!"

Link swiftly kicked open the door and rushed inside. Ahead of him, Navi glowed blue to help him on his way. "Over here!" Navi called as she turned a corner, Link following closely. As they climbed more flights of stairs, Link quickly took two at a time without effort as he covered his face and nose with his hand. Upon reaching the top, Navi quickly fluttered around a figure lying face down on the floor. 

Did you die quickly or did they draw out death for as long as possible?

"Here!" she cried. "This is her!" Quickly, Link scooped up the girl and was about to head down the stairs, but a burst of fire at the exit stopped him from going. "We're trapped!" Link cried. "There's no way out!" Looking around, Link felt his eyes burn and his lungs fill with smoke as he coughed. "Navi…!" Link cried. "I need a way out!" Quickly, Navi fluttered to one of the sides of the walls. "Here!" she cried as Link stumbled through. "A window!" As Link reached the window, he quickly opened it and took out his longshot. "Navi!" he called as the smoke blinded him. "Tell me where to aim!" Quickly, Navi looked left and right. "Uhm…uhmm…!" she said urgently as she tried to find a high enough space the longshot would reach. 

Connect to something!

"NAVI!" Link cried as the beams groaned and cracked. "Hurry!" Quickly, Navi called, "Right! Fire now!" Instantly, Link released the hookshot where it stuck on a nearby tower and stuck. "Let's go!" Link cried as he felt the longshot pull him. And through the air, Link and Navi flew to safety as the roof fell through behind them. 

"Gods…" Link muttered as he landed in front of the potion shop and set the girl down on her side, her face from him. "That was close…thank you Navi." Then quickly, Link pulled out the ocarina and played the Song of Storms, setting out the fires.

Did anyone try to save you?

But Navi didn't answer. "Link…" she said in amazement as she stared at the girl. "Look…" Link raised an eyebrow at Navi. "What?" he asked as he stared at his fairy. "What is it?" But Navi suddenly jumped in the air happily. "Link!" she cried as she danced around the girl's head. "Look! Look who we've saved!" 

"What?"

Slowly, Link looked down at the girl. She was wearing a long light green dress with high brown boots. Her semi-long sleeves folded across the ground covered her face from Link's view. 

But it was her hair…

Her hair made Link wonder.

Her long hair was sky blue with silver tips about four inches high. 

"Could…can it be?" Link asked himself as he gently turned the girl over. Her face was a bit scratched and a few dirt marks from smoke spotted her face, but her features were still there. "Navi…" Link whispered as he held the girl in his arms. "Could this be…?"

Are you…?

"Saya!"

Link quickly looked up to see the man he had knocked out earlier angrily walk up to him and hit him in the face, once again, making Link sprawl back. "You!" the man screamed as he angrily advanced on Link. "What did you do?" Link stared up at the man. He was wearing a black tunic with white trim and his pants were black too, but knee high black boots hid them. "Tell me what you did to her!" he screamed his deep violet hair shaking over his left eye even through the drizzle of rain as it stopped. However, Link could see that both eyes were an angry green. Link slowly picked himself up as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I think I just saved her life!" Link shouted back as he glared his blue into the other young mans green. "That's the third time you've hit me!" The young man scoffed as he shrugged his shoulders. "So?" he said. "You deserve it. Now back away from her or I'll make you!" Link glared hard that the man who was a bit taller than him. "Try it!" Link warned taking a step forward. But before he could get any farther, Navi quickly stepped in front of him. "No Link!" she cried. The man looked up in shock. "Link…" he whispered. But Navi continued. "Link, don't fight! We have a injured person to take care of!" 

Link angrily turned to the man wanting to teach him a lesson, but knowing he couldn't. "I'll come back to you later." He growled turning and picking the girl up in his arms. "But now I have things and people to take care of. What's your name anyway?" But the man didn't answer. "You…" he finally. "You're that Link kid I met…a long time ago…" Link sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Link huffed. "Now excuse me, but if you care about this girl then I think you should move." The man sighed and held out his hand. "Link…" he said his eyes no longer angry but sad. "Please give her to me…I…you know me, it's me, Ryu…" Link raised an eyebrow at Ryu. "You…?" Link asked as the girl stirred in his arms. "Well…I guess that figures…" 

"Uhm…where…am I?" 

__

Who am I, again?

Quickly, Link and Ryu sat down on the ground, Link taking off his hat and slowly wiping her face of the dirt. "Hey…" Link called softly, as the girl fluttered her eyes open. "Wake up…" 

Wake up…Saya…

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes fully and stared upward. Seeing whose arms she was in, she gasped. "L…Link?" she asked surprised. "You…you lived…" 

__

How did you manage to survive?

You're alive after all…thank you gods…

Watching her now slightly lighter amber eyes fill with tears, Link grinned. "Hey now…" he whispered. "Don't cry for me…Saya." But Saya couldn't help two tears make their way down her face as she blinked in happiness. 

__

Did you forget?

"Link…" she whispered as she gripped him around the neck sobbing. "Link! I thought…when the soldiers found us…I thought I wouldn't live…they set death traps for anyone trying to come back! I wanted to warn you but…I…" Link smiled as he pushed his head into the crook of Saya's neck. "I'm fine…" he whispered breathing in a smoky smell from her hair. "Here…" 

I kept it…like I promised…

Letting go of Saya, Link pulled out the small bottle with the orb Saya had given to him. "See?" he said as he held it out for her. "I still have it…" Ryu glared down at Link who pretended not to notice. 

__

This…you did keep it…your promise to me…

I never break promises…

"This…" Saya said as she stared at the bottle. "You kept your promise to me…" Link nodded as he gently picked Saya up. "Saya, you're could've been hurt…" Ryu said as Link gently let Ryu hold her while he put on his hat. "Please…don't run around again. Why did you stay behind Saya? You could have been killed! I was so worried!" Hugging her close, Ryu gripped her head to his heart. "Don't leave me like that again!" Saya laughed as her hair blew in the breeze. "Ryu. You know I'll always be fine. I had to help fight the fire." She laughed. 

__

Ryu…you make me laugh…but then…you make me cry…what's wrong?

Link smiled as he watched them. "Maybe we should go to Lake Hylia…get Saya some medicine…"

***


	4. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything I could be sued for

Link slowly held Epona as Saya climbed up with Ryu. Turning to Epona, Link gently stroked her head. "Epona…" Link said gently as the horse looked at him. "I need you to take these two to Lake Hylia and I'll meet you there, ok?" Epona shook her head as if brushing off a fly from her face saying she understood and she turned around. "Link!" Saya called as Ryu turned Epona to the direction of Lake Hylia. "But…how will you…?" Link smiled as he waved good bye. "Don't worry about me!" he called. "I'll meet you there! Just ask for the professor, he knows me and he'll give us a place to stay!" Ryu nodded and Epona began to gallop away. As Ryu and Saya disappeared off into the distance, Navi grinned as she watched Link watch Saya go. "Hey Link…" Navi said as she grinned at him slyly. "I think somebody thinks he likes a certain blue and silver haired giiiiiirrrrlll!" Link stopped watching and blinked. As what Navi said began to sink in, Link choked and practically shouted, "I do not! Just because she's my friend and…she's my friend!" Navi snickered as she flew around Link's annoyed head in circles. "You love Saya!" she teased. "You do, admit it!" But Link only grumbled something about stupid annoying fairies and pulled out the ocarina and played the Serenade of water.

Water…flow through my fingers…take me to the place where I'll see my friend again…

***

"Link!" 

Link slowly opened his eyes to see Ryu and Saya standing next to the teleport stone, an angry look on Ryu's face. Both of them we a bit dirty but they had clean faces. As Link slowly walked down from the platform, he met Ryu's look with one of his own. "Hey Ryu." Link said flatly as he reached them. However, smiling at Saya's confused look, he said, "Hey Saya…are you alright?" 

I was so sad when Navi found your home…

Saya blinked out of her confused daze and smiled. "Yes…" she said quietly with the same smooth voice as she had when she was a child but to Link's ears, more lovely. "The professor said that I was a bit bruised, but because you got me out of the fire so fast, I didn't get hurt. Thank you Link. For saving me." Blushing and smiling, Link waved a hand in the air. "No…no it was nothing!" he said as he grinned. "I guess you could say it's my job now." 

Something about you…makes me wonder…

Ryu rolled his eyes and looked away. "Loser…" he muttered as he left for the bridge. "Saya…" Ryu said over his shoulder. "We need to talk later…" then looking at Link, he frowned. "In private." 

****

Saya, are you really going to run away with some stranger?

Saya blinked after him as Ryu walked away. "Uh…sure." She said as Ryu began to cross the bridge. Then turning her attention to Link, Saya smiled. "So, Mr. Hero, we meet again." Link laughed as he watched Saya smiled at him with her eyes. "Yeah I guess so!" Link chuckled. "But I didn't think you would be so beautiful- I mean, oh gods…" Saya laughed as Link looked away and blushed a red she had never seen so deep before. "It's alright Link." Saya said as she watched him silently beat himself up. "I don't mind."

You don't…?

Link instantly turned around. "You don't? I mean…you…don't." he stammered. "Maybe I should just shut my mouth." Saya laughed as she walked up to Link. "Link…where did you go?" she asked. "For seven years I couldn't find you anywhere. After a lady found us in the street and took Ryu and I in, I looked for you, but I still couldn't find you." Link sighed as he pulled out the ocarina. "This…I'm the Hero of Time. And with this, I can thrust myself forward in time seven years or backwards. That's why." Saya gasped as she pointed to Link. "You?!" she exclaimed. "You're the Hero of Time? All along and I never even suspected!" 

__

Well…that's not entirely true…when we first met…I knew I sensed something

Did you lie to me?

I didn't lie to you…I just couldn't tell you…

Link sighed. "Yeah, well don't." he said roughly. "It gets boring after a while. Hero of Time this, and Hero of Time that." 

__

No, you just couldn't tell me…for my own protection? Or other reasons?

If people found out you have a connection to me, they might try to hurt you…

Saya nodded as she smiled at Link. "I promise I won't tell." She said. "Speaking of promises, remember the promise I made to you seven years ago?" she said as she brought her face up close to Link. Blushing, Link stared at Saya trying to think of words to say. "Uh…yeah…on the roof…" he gasped. Saya smiled as she quickly grabbed Link's shoulders and kissed his cheek quickly. 

Saya…I…

"Well I don't break promises." She said as she pulled back and turned away leaving Link stunned and a hand on his cheek. "See you later!" she called waving to him. 

__

And I never do…I keep my promises to everyone.

Link nodded as a goofy grin came over him and his hand pressed lightly on his cheek. "…Bye…" he said as Saya disappeared down the bridge. Navi slowly descended down through the air as she quivered with laughter. "Link!" Navi giggled. "You fox you!" But Link didn't listen as he turned to walk away. But he was so stunned; he didn't see the edge of…

SPLASH!

Saya turned to see Link surface at the water gasping for air. "Navi!" he yelled as he floated near the edge of the island. "Why didn't you tell me I was going to go off the edge?!" On land, Navi was laughing so hard she could hardly fly. "Link…" she squealed. "Link…!" was all she could get out. As Link pulled himself out of the water, Saya grinned. "Link…" she whispered. Then smiling to herself and turning, she went to go see what Ryu's "special talk" was about.

"Ryu?" Saya asked as she met up with him on the other side of the bridge. "Ryu, you wanted to talk?" Ryu sighed as he turned away from Saya. "Saya…" he began. "I…I don't like Link. I think we should go back to Kakariko village and stay there to help out with the repairs." Saya sighed as she looked away. "You know I can't abandon Link." She said. "He's my friend." 

__

Ryu, understand…please for once…really understand me and my feelings…

Angry, Ryu turned around and pointed a finger at Saya walking up to her and angrily yelling in her face. "Why is it?" he yelled as he burned his eyes into Saya's scared amber ones. "Why is it always Link this and Link that? Why must you always say something about Link in our conversations? Why do you always take his advice and let him save and help you and I stand by the sidelines? Huh?! Why is it that way Saya?! Can't you see that I…" 

****

Can't you see that I love you?

__

That you what?

As Ryu looked away, he sighed, calming down and backing away from Saya. "Nothing." He said as he began to walk away. 

****

I can't tell you…

__

Ryu! Tell me what's going on! Why are you angry at Link?

"Ryu…" Saya pleaded as she watched his back move farther and farther away from her. "Ryu wait…tell me why are you so angry!" Slowly, Ryu stopped and turned his head around to look at Saya from his right side. "Saya…" Ryu breathed as he stared at her with his green eye. "I…nothing…" and then, he turned his back on her and left. 

****

I hate doing this to you…but I can't stop…don't cry for me…

__

Are you always going to leave me alone?

"Ryu!"

***

Back at the little island over the warp stone, Link stared at Saya sadly as she bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Navi…" Link said as he watched Saya sit down on the ground and draw water shapes with her finger. "Why do you think Ryu is so angry with me all the time?" Sighing as Saya made out herself and stared at it for a minute, Navi fluttered down to Link and landed on his shoulder. "I can hear his pleas in his head. They radiate from him so loudly, it's hard not to hear." she began. "He wishes for Saya to realize his true feelings for her, but he lacks the self-confidence to say it for himself." Link sighed as Saya angrily smacked the Saya figure floating in the sky, making it smear and then fall to the ground as water. 

Saya…do you love Ryu? Or do you love me? I…

"Navi…" Link asked choking a bit. "Do…do you think Saya loves Ryu? As in more than what I want to believe?" Navi shook her head as Saya slowly got up and concealed herself in a water bubble, then splashing down into the lake, sinking to the bottom. "I think…" Navi said as Saya disappeared from view. "She should tell you that herself."

Ask her…

***

Link sighed as he bent down and strapped on his iron boots and shoved his Zora tunic over his head. Then, gently slipping in the cool water again, Link felt himself sink, farther and farther down. As he descended closer, he saw Saya, inside her bubble, her head in her knees, and her arms holding her knees, Link could tell she was crying. 

__

Why must Ryu always do this to me?

Does he do this to you often?

As he hit the ground, Link slowly walked over to the bubble and was about to tap it, but thought better of it. "Gllleeeey!" (Hey!) He called as best he could underwater. "Bleaha! Bleaha, can you glear me?" (Saya! Saya can you hear me?) 

__

Link?

Slowly, Saya looked up from her crying, and seeing Link, she nearly fell over in shock. "Link!" she called her voice clear. "What…How did you get down here?" Link grinned as he pointed to the shoes and tunic. "Glese." (These.) Saya giggled through her tears as she watched Link. "Blue looks good on you." She said laughing. "But I think green is best." 

__

You always did make me smile…even through my toughest times…

Link smiled as he watched her get up and walk to the very edge of the bubble. "Ahh! Bleaha! Bon't gop the blubble!" (Ahh! Saya! Don't pop the bubble!) But Saya laughed as she touched it. "It won't pop that easily." She said reassuringly. "It's not your ordinary bubble you know. You can come in if you want. But if you do, you're going to have to swim in quickly!" 

__

My water…my secret…

Water…flow through my fingers…take me to her…and sweep us away off our feet…

Link nodded to show he understood. Saya nodded too as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Instantly, a small hole appeared in the bubble enough for Link to get through. Rolling, Link quickly got in and the hole disappeared behind him. 

"Wow…" Link said as he brushed himself off and took off his shoes to change into his regular ones. "This would be handy when I dive." Saya smiled as Link stood up again in his normal shoes, not really wanting to change his tunic in front of Saya. "I know." Saya said as she put a hand on the surface. "It's pretty strong too." As Link remembered why he was there, he slowly turned to Saya. "Saya…" Link began. "I came to ask two things. One, do you want to go to the Lon Lon Ranch later today? They have some milk that might help you recover…" Saya nodded as she smiled. "Sure. No problem with me." She said as she kept her gaze on the bubble. "And the other question?" Link could feel his insides knot as he asked, "Do…do you love…someone?" 

__

…Link…

…Saya…

Saya gasped as she turned to face Link, her blue and silver hair twirling with her. "What?" she asked sharply. Link, getting the message that she didn't want to talk about that, instantly tried to make it up. "No! I meant…uh…do you go out with anyone? Oh, no…um…" As Link struggled again with words, Saya smiled a bit. "Link…" Saya said as she watched him cringe. "I could tell you if I loved someone…but then I'd have to kill you." 

__

Do I care for you?

I care for you…do you care for me?

***

On the far reaches of the castle, an adult Lencel growled impatiently. He looked the same, with his long red hair and violet eyes, and his evil smirk. "I can't take it anymore!" An angry Lencel screamed, kicking his chair across the room. "I want to bring back my father and get my power NOW!" By the doorway, a soldier stood shaking, his knee barely holding him up. "B-But s-sir!" he stammered. "We are to w-w-wait for the time…" But Lencel glared down at the soldier and grabbed his throat, lifting him high in the air. "I don't care!" he screamed throwing the poor soldier aside. "I want to kill her NOW!" Then, as he pulled out his bow, Lencel fitted an arrow into the string. "I warned you once not to question my orders…" Lencel grinned widely as he pulled back the arrow. "I warned you…but you didn't listen did you?" The soldier immediately picked himself up and started to dash for the door. "Forgive me!" he screamed as Lencel took aim. "For-!" But there was no more as a thud of a body sounded and Lencel laughing at his own kill.

"Now," Lencel smiled as he pulled an arrow as black as night into the string and pointed into the sky. "Now I can get my powers faster than I thought." Shooting back an enchanted arrow, Lencel laughed as it flew off in the direction of Lake Hyilia. "Link!" Lencel laughed as he stared at the sun. "You will pay for what you did to my father! I'll make sure of it."

***

__

Tell me what to do…

Water…

Smiling Saya walked up and reached for Link. "Link…I…wanted to say…" 

__

That I care…

But Link never got a chance to answer because then, an thick black arrow shot out of the water from above, piercing the bubble making it pop. "Saya!" Link cried as the water rushed in. Thankful, he still had his tunic on, Link quickly grabbed Saya and with his longshot aimed it above his head. "Come on!" Link thought as they both began to float painfully slowly upwards. "Hit something!" But as the longshot fell back down to him, Link angrily put it away and started to swim upwards. As he looked down, Saya had her eyes closed and her hand over her mouth, slowly beginning to choke. 

__

Link hurry! I may control some water, but I can't breathe!

Saya…please hang on!

Frustrated, Link pulled out and tried again with his longshot, but like last time, nothing connected. Angry, Link reeled back in the longshot and tried again, and this time, Link heard the faint "click!" for connection. But it was still too slow. Link could feel Saya slowly weaken in his arms. "Saya!" Link cried in thought as he held onto her tighter. "I can't make this go any faster and I can't put the tunic on her…I'd have to let her go…what do I do?!" 

What do I do except…this…

Then, as if he meant to do it all along, Link pulled Saya's head up to him and firmly planted his lips on hers, breathing into her to give her air. Saya, who was about to die in few seconds, slowly opened her eyes and saw Link's closed ones, trying to save her in the oddest way. 

__

…Link…I…I…

Saya…I think I love you…

Closing her eyes too, the two kept this up until the longshot finally was finished.

***

Meanwhile, when Saya and Link were talking inside the bubble, Ryu sat down at the edge of the water, sticking his feet in. "What am I doing?" he asked himself as images of Saya floated through his mind. "I…I've loved her for so long"

****

As far back as I can remember…

"And now Link…what if I lose her to him?! I sensed he was the Hero of Time, right when I saw him." As he angrily shook his head, Ryu pounded the ground with his fists. "No!" he shouted as he felt tears come. "I won't let that happen! I love Saya and I'll fight to keep her…even if it means…the Hero of Time…"

****

Even when we were children…

Then, above him, a black streak shot out from the sky and flew into the water. As air began to rise to the top, Ryu gasped. "No!" he cried getting up and diving in the water. "Saya!" 

****

Don't go!

***

Back in the water, Link and Saya had pulled away from the other close to the surface, staring at one another through the water, the longshot still in place. 

Why did I do that?

With a good yank, Link managed to pull the longshot from the log it had connected to. "Thank you Faeore…" Link thought as he waited for Saya. As Saya surface, she took in a much-needed gasp of air, coughing a bit afterwards. Shyly, Link surfaced too, though keeping his head a bit underwater. "Link…" Saya said, as she blushed a bit. "Thank you…that's the second time you've saved me…" 

__

Do you mind saving me? Am I a burden?

I almost wish you would be in danger again…so I could save you one more time…

Link only blushed harder and sank a little deeper under the water. "You needed help." He said. "You need all the help you can get." Saya laughed as she splashed a bit of water at Link. "Yeah, I know." She said as Link sprayed a bit back. "But really…thank you…this must be getting boring having to come help me when the whole world needs you." Link shrugged as he rose from the water a little bit. "I don't mind saving you." He said. "In fact…" as he felt himself blush some more, Link finished quietly, "Sometimes, I enjoy it." 

Sometimes, I wish you could read my thoughts…

__

Link…why are you always the one to be at my side?

***

In the castle, Lencel growled dangerously as he felt no sensation of water energy coming for him. "She must have survived!" he roared, throwing the bow aside. "She lived with the help of that damned LINK!" Pacing angrily in his chair, Lencel thought for a moment. "But…" he realized as his smirk returned. "That other guy…Ryu. He loves Morpha's daughter too doesn't he? Yes…I can sense his care for her. Foolish boy. Not even comprehending what the girl really is. But maybe, I can play this rivalry into my own plans for Link's defeat." As Lencel laughed, he walked back over into the balcony. "I must wait…" he thought as he stared at the sun. "I must wait for the night. And when the daughter is not around so much water, lest she does tap into the full extent of her power. She is only not even at a sliver of her real strength. And I hate waiting." Looking down at his once faithful servant, Lencel sighed and then grinned. "I may have lost my pastime," he began as he headed for the door. "But who knows what other animals are caught out at night?" And then grabbing his cape, Lencel headed out for more death.

***

Saya smiled at him, as she too blushed a bit. "Link…" she said softly. 

"YOU!" 

Link turned around just in time to see Ryu land another punch in the side of his head, catching his ear, making it ring. "Get away from her!" Ryu screamed as he aimed again. 

****

I won't let you take her!

But this time, Link was ready. Keeping his head turned sideways still and his eyes closed, Link quickly caught the fist that was meant to hit him, a split second before it would have been to late. "Ryu…" Link said as he gritted his teeth and a small red spot of his cheek began to appear. "You have insulted me, been rude to me, go so far as to hit me, and now you think I'm hurting Saya? I'm losing my patience with you Ryu; don't make me fight you!" Ryu glared as he struck with the other fist. "Well I'm gonna make you, you damned piece of shit!" Angry, Link caught the other fist as the two struggled to fight in water. "That's it!" Link cried as he pushed against Ryu. "Now I AM going to fight you and I _am_ going to beat you!" Ryu growled as Link quickly pushed him to the side, dunking him underwater. "Link!" Ryu screamed as he surfaced his bright green eye wide with anger. "I'll make you pay for taking Saya away!" 

****

How dare you! You're going to be very sorry!

I have no wish to fight, but you have pushed me to my limit! Forgive me Saya…

__

No! Ryu don't fight!

Quickly, Ryu slammed his fist sideways, but Link ducked underwater, coming up again and striking Ryu in an uppercut. Ryu fell back, holding his chin for a minute and then swam underwater, quickly grabbing Link's leg and pulling, Ryu waited until Link was thrown under Ryu and without hesitation, slammed his fist down in Link's face. 

__

Link, stop!

****

Saya…I'm doing this to protect you…I care about you and I won't let Link take you away!

Saya…do you hate it when we fight…? Or do you enjoy the attention?

"Guys!" Saya called as she watched both men surface, still pounding on each other. "Stop it please!" But Link and Ryu weren't listening as Saya continued to plead with them to stop. Then, with a good strike to the face, Ryu flew backwards and into the water. Reaching out quickly, Link grabbed Ryus foot as he slid back and pulled him forward, hitting him again, making blood begin to trickle from the corner of his mouth.

__

I hate it when you fight!

****

Give up Saya, she's mine! Give up now!

I don't want Saya to be hurt…that look on her face…she hates us when we fight…but I have to make Ryu see that he's making Saya sad!

While both men struggled in the water, (Link was winning) Saya quickly used her water power to break up the fighting by wrapping water binds around each of the two and pulling them apart. "Stop you guys!" she shouted as both struggled to get out of the water ropes to kill the other. "Please, don't fight with each other!" 

__

Enough!

But Ryu, too full of rage to care, broke through his water bind, and he quickly swam over to Link who was still struggling to be freed. "You!" Ryu screamed as he grabbed Link's bangs and started to beat on his face making blood flow. "I'll kill you! I will!" Seeing this wasn't working, Saya quickly swam over to Ryu and grabbed his fist. "Ryu!" she cried as she held Ryu's hand back. "Don't! Stop please!" 

__

Ryu, don't make me sad again!

But Ryu spun his hand around, pushing Saya off him. "Get off me!" he screamed as his fist flew back hitting her head. "Saya!" Link cried as he watched her fall back into the water, unconscious. 

****

I'm going to finish this!

__

Ryu…why…?

As Ryu went back to pummeling Link, the water bonds broke, and Link and Ryu were once again free to move. As Link watched in horror, Saya slowly slipped underwater and began to sink deeper back into the lake. "Ryu!" Link cried as Ryu grabbed his hair and began to pull. "Ryu! Saya's going to die! Don't you care?!" 

You don't care for Saya…you're a fake…!

Ryu hit Link one more time as he said, "What?" Link slowly brought his head up to match Ryu's. "Ryu!" Link cried. "Saya's under the water! We've got to save her! You knocked her out!" As Ryu looked down, he saw Saya's dress slowly fading away. Realizing what he had done, Ryu quickly ducked under water after a few painful minutes of tense waiting, Link finally saw Ryu surface with Saya in his arms. "Saya!" Link called happily as he began to swim up to Ryu. But a glare from Ryu stopped him. "Link…" Ryu said as he slowly swam to the closest thing on land, which was the small island. "Is there a place we can rest besides here?" Link nodded silently as Ryu carefully set Saya down on the ground. Then, to Link's amazement, Ryu began to take off his tunic and he slowly put it over Saya, keeping her warm. Turning back to Link, Ryu glared at him. "What are you waiting for?" he shouted. "Let's go!"

I thought…you didn't care…

***

Malon quickly set down the milk carton she was carrying. "This thing…!" she grumbled as she wiped her brow. "Weighs more than a cow itself!" As a familiar neigh was heard over the clearing, Malon smiled to herself. "Well…I guess Link is here for some more milk." As Epona, Link, a purple haired man, and a sleeping girl came through the entrance, Malon laughed. "Building a travel service Link?" she asked. "I hope you're not hurting Epona too badly." Laughing, Link quickly got off and dashed up to Malon. "Malon, listen to me," Link said in a rush as Malon stopped laughing. "I need a few bottles of milk and a room to stay in for the night. I don't care if it's a stable, I just need some space." Looking past Link to the girl, to the man, to Link's urgent face, Malon nodded. "All right…this way," she said as she opened the door to her house. "I can watch the girl while you two either hang out here or the barn. You're in luck that Mr. Indigo is on vacation and we have an extra room. Link smiled gratefully as Malon opened the door for Ryu to walk through. "Thank you Malon."

That evening as Link and Ryu were sitting down to dinner, Malon was upstairs checking on Saya. "Ryu?" Link asked after ten minutes of solid silence had passed. "I'm sorry." Ryu stared up at Link as Link picked at his food. "What?" he asked. "Why are you sorry?" Link looked down again in embarrassment and even a bit of shame. 

I thought you were a fake…you just wanted to hurt Saya and she let you…

"Because I made you think I love Saya." Link replied shifting his weight a little. Looking down at Link, Ryu frowned. "Answer me this truthfully Link." Ryu said. "Please…do you love Saya?" 

****

I don't need to ask…I know the truth…

Link instantly shot his head up and stared sadly into Ryu's unwavering eyes. "Well?" Ryu asked Link without moving. "Do you?" Not sure of what to think, Link gave a very small nod. "With all my heart." He finished. With that, Ryu put his napkin on the table and got up. "Then…" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. "What are you sorry for?" 

****

I hate you.

As the door slammed behind Ryu, Link sighed and put his head in his arms on the table.

***


	5. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything I could be sued for

"I don't like him! He's just…"

That night, Link sighed as he rearranged his feet to a more comfortable position on the couch he was laying on. "They're still fighting at this hour?!" He wondered in the living room as he watched Saya and Ryu fight through a window, watching their "conversation" grown more heated by the minute. Outside though Link couldn't hear, he could tell that the fight was going to end up with someone hurt.

Shaking her head, Saya stared at Ryu sadly with her tan eyes, unknowing that they were being watched. "Give him a chance! Ryu, he's my friend!" 

__

Why don't you understand?

****

Why don't you understand?

"Really? Oh do friend kiss with each other?" Ryu sneered as he turned away from Saya angrily. 

****

I saw you on the lake!

"Ryu, it's a joke between us! Can't you see that?" Saya cried as she walked up behind him reaching for his shoulder. "It's not like we're going out or anything!"

__

Why make me cry again?

Link sighed as he watched Saya continue to plead with Ryu as he kept shaking her off or sweeping her hand away. "Saya," Link whispered as he sadly watched her turn away from Ryu and shake her head. "What do you see in him that I don't? Why stay with him if he hurts you so?" 

"Link is a good person! He's nice to me and he tries to be nice to you! Just talk to him!" Saya begged as she held out her hand for Ryu.

__

Ryu…please…!

"No!" Angrily brushing her hand aside, Ryu glared at Saya hard, his temper rising. "Link is my enemy and I want nothing to do with him! I can't believe that after all these years you still care for him! It was never anything else besides Link!"

****

You still hung on, no matter what I did!

"Link is my friend and I would never abandon him!" Saya cried as she took back her hand and closed her fists close to her. 

__

Just like I'd never abandon you! Even though you were mean at times…I know you have a kind heart.

Link watched in silence as Ryu turned away, his eye twitching a bit. "He's going to hit her." Link thought instinctively as he got up and began for the door. "If he hurts Saya, I won't forgive him."

Turning back around, his fists clenched tightly, Ryu's gaze shot through Saya's like a bullet and paper. "Really? Are you two really what you say you are or are you really in love? Tell me Saya!"

****

Tell me lies…for I know the truth…

Silence.

__

Am I?

"Saya…" Link thought as he put his hand on the knob. "Are you going to admit that in front of Ryu?"

Then, Saya's voice came in. 

__

I won't lie to you…

"Answer me!" Ryu cried as he raised his fist as if he was going to hit her.

****

Lie to me…

__

Don't! Don't hurt me again!

Quickly Saya closed her eyes and turned her head as she prepared for the slap. "I…I love…" But she never got to finish as Ryu finally lost it and drew back his hand to hit her. "Bitch!" he screamed as his eyes flashed lightning.

****

I hate you!

"Ryu!" Link yelled as he ran up to him, jumping in front of Saya, taking the full blow of the backhand that Ryu was going to give Saya. "Link!" Saya cried reaching for him. "Are you-…?" But Link held up a hand, stopping her from saying anything more. As Saya fell silent, she slowly looked up at Ryu, who was busy glaring at Link. "You were about to hit her." Link said simply as he slowly turned his face around, his blue eyes unforgiving. "You were going to strike her across the face, weren't you?" Ryu said nothing as he glared green into blue. "I…don't care." He said finally as he stared Link down, his eyes unmoving. "Why should you?" At this, outraged, Link growled deeply and felt his fingers tighten in his gloves. "Because…" he said as he narrowed his eyes at Ryu, who showed only a hint of nervousness. "I do." 

Ryu shook his head, and then raised a fist to Link's head, who just stood in place, letting Ryu yell at him. "You loser!" he yelled as he put his fist threateningly close to Link's face. "You're a thief and a liar, you know that?! I hate you!" Link said nothing while he stayed calm. "I think," Link said quietly as he stared into Ryu's eyes. "You should leave. Leave now." But Ryu didn't go anywhere as he crossed his arms and stared back at Link. "Make me." He said simply. Link said nothing as he glared harder into Ryu's eye. "Now." He repeated, slow and dangerous. "Don't trifle with me. Not now." Ryu only shook his head as he backed off to the barn deciding that this was a fight he could not win. "Saya…" Ryu began as he walked away. "Some day you'll see…" And then, Ryu slammed the door behind him.

"Link…" Saya said quietly as she reached nervously for his shoulder. "Link…are you alright?" Link sighed a bit as he relaxed his muscles, his fingers stopped digging into his hands. "I'm fine Saya." Link said as he turned to face her, his eyes once again soft. "Are you alright? I should be the one asking that, shouldn't I?" Saya only sadly smiled as she nodded. "I'm fine Link." She said as she turned her eyes away. "I guess you could say we fight like this all the time." 

All the time? Over me?

Link sighed sadly as he put a hand on Saya's shoulder. "Saya…" Link began as he turned to walk in the house. "Please…I don't want to see you hurt." Saya only nodded as she kept her eyes downcast. "Link," she said as she shook her head. "Thank you very much…for coming to my rescue again." But Link only shook his head and smiled, taking his hand off and turning to the exit of the ranch. "Saya, don't worry about it." He said as he pulled out the ocarina. "I don't mind saving you. I need to go find someone, so please, try not to get Ryu mad or anything while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back soon." As Link walked out of the ranch, Saya stared after him, the breeze blowing her hair around her eyes. "Link," Saya whispered once he was out of hearing range. "Thank you."

***

Inside, his room, Lencel suddenly opened his eyes. "So she really is who she is…" Lencel smiled as he fingered his bow. "Now all that's left to do is to take Saya and Link to the Dark Temple, offer Link as a sacrifice, and use all of Saya's power to call back my father…I will prevail! And I think I know just how to get Link to come to me willingly." Laughing, Lencel drew himself upwards, got a black cloak, and headed out of the door from a dark and dreary temple.

***

Ryu sighed as he began to walk out in the middle of the ring where the horses were kept. Saya had gone inside to try to let Ryu cool off. His unhappy thoughts and feelings his only company. "What am I gonna do?" he sighed as he looked up at the stars. "Saya…I love you…but…do you love…"

"Ryu…" 

Slowly, Ryu turned around. "Who…?" he called out. "Who's there? Who is it?" As Ryu looked around the field of grass and fence, a black figure appeared keeping his identity secret from Ryu. "Ryu…" the deep voice said smoothly. "I know how much you care for Saya…and I know what you want…" Ryu stared at the figure as it slowly walked towards him, hiding his body under a black cloak. "I can see into your mind Ryu and I know you know that Link will take Saya away from you. You don't want that now do you?" Ryu stared in horror as the figure laughed. "No…" Ryu whispered as he backed away. "Stay away from me…" The figure only chuckled as it advanced. "You know what Ryu?" it hissed as it drew ever closer, chasing Ryu. "I think Saya loves Link too…" Ryu instantly clasped his hands to his head, closing his eyes and screamed, "NOOOOO!!! Get away from me!" Turning around, Ryu began to run, but his legs felt like lead and he fell to his knees, crying. "No, no, no!" Ryu moaned as he covered his ears harshly. "No! S-stay away from me!" But the figure laughed as it bent down to him. 

"I can change that…"

****

Change…?

Instantly, Ryu stopped moaning and took his hands off his ears, his eyes wide. "What…?" he whispered not looking up. "What do you mean?" The figure smiled as it put a hand over Ryu's shoulders. "I can help you…" he said as he waved his hand in the air, creating a small black outline of Saya and Link holding each other as a dark figure of Ryu watched sadly behind them. "See? I can help you get Saya to love only you…and not Link here…" Waving his hand again, the figures moved so that Saya walked over to Ryu as the black Link fell to his knees in sadness as he watched Saya and Ryu and disappeared. "But…" Ryu looked up at the figure as the figure let go of his shoulders. "What?" Ryu asked urgently. "What? Please tell me! I'll do anything!" The figure smiled as it held out his hand. "Anything?" he asked again. "Will you become my helper to defeat the evil demon that lurks within Link's body?" Ryu stared at the hand for a minute, unsure. "But…Link's the Hero of Time…" Ryu sadly muttered as he looked away. The figure made a rude nose as he drew back in his hand. 

****

He's suppose to be pure…

"So?" he growled. "Even the Hero of Time can have his faults. I guess…" As the dark image of Saya appeared again, the figure brushed it away with his fingers. "You don't really want Saya by your side. Oh well…" As the figure turned he watched over his shoulder as Ryu stared at his hands. 

****

Saya…I love you so much…you would never comprehend…

"Wait…I'll go with you…"

****

Link…

The figure smiled as he drew back to Ryu, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That's a good man…" he said drawing back the head of his cloak. "I knew you would come through…."

****

Have I made the right choice? Gods, guide me through…

***

"Ryu?"

__

Are you here?

Saya slowly opened the door and peeked out, Malon not too far behind. "I don't think he's here, Saya…" Malon said as Saya opened the door wider. "Why would he run? And where could he have gone to?" 

__

Now you've left me alone…

Sadly, Saya looked around as she walked out to the field. "Malon…" Saya said as she dropped to the ground on her knees. "I…Ryu…and Link…" Feeling tears of frustration well in her eyes, Saya hid her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do Malon!" Saya cried as she quivered. "I'm so lost!" 

__

Link! Ryu! Someone, help me!

As Malon quickly ran up to Saya and took her into her arms giving her a reassuring hug, Malon slowly rocked her like a small child as Saya cried. "Shh…" Malon said as she stroked Saya's blue and silver hair. "Shh…Saya, everything will be alright…Link and Ryu are just as confused as you I bet…give Ryu some time off…he'll be back." 

__

Ryu…you left me alone…why are you being so angry? You've never acted like this before!

Saya slowly pulled away as she wiped her eyes. "But Malon…" she whispered as she wrung her dress in her hands. "I don't know…" But Malon only shook her head, causing her red hair to sway as she put a hand on Saya's shoulder. "Just tell me…" Malon said as she watched Saya control her sobs. "Tell me what you think…" Saya sighed heavily as she let go of her dress. 

__

The truth…

***

Link and Navi sped through the night as they thought about the water demon. "Link!" Navi said as they stopped for a break. "Let's go over the facts…" Link nodded as he jumped down off Epona. "Alright Navi," Link said as he sat down. "We know that the demon can be anyone, and they have the power to control water and they're going to go to the Dark Temple to give their power to Gannondorf. But what we don't know is one, where is the Dark Temple and two, who the demon is. But…Navi…" As Link put a hand to his chin, in confusion, Link muttered, "Shouldn't we have seen the demon by now? Lencel said it wouldn't be too hard to find…" Navi sighed as she fluttered down to Link's head and flew in his hat. "Well…she said. "Then maybe we should focus on the Dark Temple while we're waiting." Link nodded as he looked around Hyrule field. "I don't get it." Link said as he stared at the field of grass and plants. "Where are we gonna find a temple underground when it's…well…underground?!" Navi sighed sadly as she played with a strand of Link's hair. 

Ouch…that one was a baby…

"Well…Link forgive me for saying…but Saya has water powers…" Navi began. Immediately, Link shook his head violently, causing Navi to fly around in his hair. 

LIAR!

"No!" Link firmly said as he shook Navi. "Saya IS NOT the water demon! Just because she has power associated with water doesn't mean she IS!" But Navi could only sigh as Link got up on his horse. "Link…" Navi said as he mounted. "It's just that I don't want you to be hurt…" Link was silent for a minute as he thought. "Navi…" Link said as he began to trot. "I KNOW Saya won't hurt me. I trust her." 

I put all my trust in her…

As she watched Link go for a minute, Navi sighed. "But will you trust her if she turns evil?" she asked into the wind, following Link back to the ranch.

Water…flow through my fingers…sweep all the lies about her away from my ears…

***

In a small room underground, Ryu stood, sighing to himself. The room was small; so small, only a bed and a dresser drawer could fit giving the inhabitant a mirror and enough room to turn around in. The bed was hard and the pillow on it harder. The sheets were white at least, but as one looked closer, one could see the sheets had holes and was extremely thin. The dresser was old, breaking wood and chipped edges, it looked like the dresser had been buried under the earth for many years. The mirror wasn't bad, but it still was lined with rotting wood and the glass was cracked just a bit in the top corner.

Ryu sighed sadly, as he looked at himself in a full sized mirror. His tunic was now solid black and had purple and red lines tracing around the edge of his silver chest plate. His shoulders held thick shoulder pads shaped like a dragons mouth on each side and his cape which came to his knees shimmered with it's black cloth and gold lining shaping the Triforce and three goddesses. On his forehead, a ringlet of gold laid and on his hands, brown knuckle-cut gloves showed. On his knees, dragon claws held up two brown boots with a strap of silver lining the toe. And to finish it off, a sword with metal as black as night lay in a brown scabbard.

"Do you like it?"

Ryu looked up to see the cloaked figure watch him, his violet eyes full of false sympathy. "Lencel…" Ryu said, as he again looked himself over. "Never have I been so richly dress…" "Excellent!" Lencel interrupted happily as he swept out of the room. "Soon Saya will be here shortly. You two will be…reunited. Then I can deal with Link…" As Lencel closed the door behind him, Ryu turned around to stare at his unhappy reflection in the mirror. 

"And never have I been so lonely…"

****

I want Saya back…

***

Malon sighed as she watched Saya fumble with her dress, still sad Ryu had gone. "So…" Malon said as she sat down cross-legged. "You love Link…but you know Ryu cares for you…and you don't want to hurt him do you?" As Saya shook her head, more silver tears silently came out. "Malon…I don't know what to do." Saya cried as she wrung her hands. "I want to tell Link, but that would only hurt Ryu and I don't WANT to hurt Ryu…because he…" Malon only stared as Saya shook her head. "Malon, tell me what to do!" Saya begged as she grabbed Malon's dress. "Please!" Malon could only stare as she gently pried Saya off her. "Well…" Malon said as she put Saya's hands down. "Does Link love you?" Saya was silent. "I…" she said after a while. "I don't know…" Malon smiled and got up. "Well…if Ryu really loves you, he'll let you love who you want to love. And if Link loves you, then so be it. It all works out in the end."

Saya nodded as she smiled a bit. "Thank you Malon…" she said as Malon began to walk away, yawning. "Good night." But Malon could only wave as she sleepily went inside the house. As Saya turned back around, she sighed happily and looked up at the stars. As they shined back to her, she smiled. "So…" she said into the wind as it blew her hair. "I meet all of you again…" 

The stars were silent.

Slowly, Saya held out her hand palm up. "Where did I get these powers?" Saya asked herself as a small orb of water shone above her hand. "Did I get them from my parents? Was I enchanted? I just…don't know anything." As she turned the orb over, she made it to the size of a baseball. "How…?" she asked the orb as she stood. "How do others see me? Do they see me…as a friend? An enemy? A demon?" Sighing as Saya made the orb turn into a figure of Ryu, Saya smiled. "Ryu…" she said as the figure smiled back at her. "I miss you so much…where are you?" As the figure slowly dropped to the floor, Saya sighed again. Again, picking up her fingers, Saya traced out a figure of Link. Staring as the picture only smiled and blinked, Saya let her head fall a bit. "Link…" she cried as more tears began to fall. "How will I ever tell you that I-…"

"Saya!"

Hearing her name, Saya quickly turned her head as she heard a neigh and the flutter of a fairy behind her. "Link!" she whispered as the moon shone above her. Link smiled as he jumped down from Epona and watched his horse run off back into the wilderness where she would stay until Link needed her again. "Well, well Link." Navi teased as she headed for the house to sleep. "Good luck lover boy." Watching Navi laugh and go into the house, Link only rolled his eyes and ran over to Saya. 

__

Link…

"Saya!" Link said happily as he stopped next to her. "Hey…what are you doing out so late?" Saya smiled as best she could as she turned around and closed her eyes. "I couldn't sleep." She lied. "Too many things to think about." Grinning, Link slowly put a hand on her shoulder. "Need a ear for someone to listen?" he asked. "Really I do." Grinning back, Saya shook her head. "No…" she said as she closed her fist. "It's nothing too big, really." Link sighed, slightly disappointed as he watched Saya make another water orb float in her hands. "Saya…" he said as she let the orb drop to the ground. "Everything you do is important to me. Please tell me." 

I care about you…don't lie to me…

But Saya only turned around again and said quietly, "Link, I'm fine, really. I guess I was a bit confused about Ryu…" Quickly, Saya began to walk away, trying to stay with Link any longer lest something she did want to say but shouldn't would be told.

"Don't lie to me Saya..."

As Saya stopped, behind her Link stared at the back of her head, his brows a bit furrowed. 

"…Please…"

As Saya felt more tears coming on, she thought, "No! Come on Saya, don't cry in front of Link! What are you doing? GET A GRIP!" Her fists quivering and her gritting her teeth, Saya didn't turn around but said, "Link, I'm not lying." And then she began to run off. Quickly, thankful for his fast reaction, Link dove forward saying, "Saya wait!" and grabbing her hand making her stop again. As the two both stood there, not really knowing what to say to each other, Link felt himself blush a bit as his gently but firmly gripped Say's hand. After a long silence, Link said quietly, "I didn't believe you when you said you were fine Saya…" Link began. "I know something is wrong with you, tell me!" 

Don't hide the truth…it will come out eventually…the longer you wait, the more painful it becomes…

But Saya, already feeling tears seep out of her eyes quickly shook her head and pulled away crying, "Link, let me go!" and then beginning to dash for the exit of the ranch. "Saya!" Link called as he ran after her, running past her and the catching her shoulders and pulling her into a hug, gripping her firmly to him. 

Don't run from me…

"No!" Saya cried as she began to fight him, trying to push him off her, not really wanting to hit him. "No Link! Let me go! Let me go!" But Link just stood there, his eyes closed and didn't say anything, waiting. Link kept his arms around Saya and shook his head no. "Let me…let me go Link!" she whispered as she still continued to push gently from him, tears falling from her eyes and onto his shoulder, wetting his tunic. 

__

I don't want to tell the truth! Don't make me!

But Link didn't let go as he held her, just a few feet away from the house. "Saya…" Link repeated softly as he gently held her head close to him. "Saya…Saya…Saya…please don't cry. I hate it when you cry…" 

When you cry, I feel like I should be crying too…

But Saya only shook her head as the tears continued to fall. "Link!" she whispered. "Leave me alone!" But the only response to this was the furious shaking of Link's head and a slightly tighter hug. "I can't…" Link admitted as he blushed a bit. "I can't leave you like this…tell me what's wrong Saya." Saya slowly shook her head as her eyes stared in front of her, not moving. "You wouldn't understand…" Saya said sadly as she stared. "You'd never understand…"

__

If Ryu doesn't, then why should you?

"Really? Try me…"

Are you going to tell me? I want to hear it…because then I can tell you…

"Promise not to get angry or laugh?"

__

Don't hate me after I've said this…

"Saya…I would never laugh at you…or get angry with you."

I can't be…

Saya slowly pulled away as she and Link stood facing each other. 

"I…"

__

I love you…

Saya…you're so much stronger than I am. I can't say what you are about to say without you showing me how. I want to say it, the gods know. But I need help. The Triforce of courage will not pull me through this battle. I need you to be there. Water…flow through my fingers…give her the courage she needs…

Link watched Saya's slightly bowed head, tears still coming out of her eyes. "Come on Saya…" he thought as he watched her. "Tell me…" Gently reaching up, Link gently brushed a tear away from Saya's eye with his right hand with his finger. "Go on…" he said. 

Tell me, please…

But as he pulled his hand back, Saya caught it with her left hand. "Link," she began. "I know I'm just some street kid not really having a home after I was abandoned and Kakariko Village was burned. And that I've bothered you a lot over the years. And that I'm annoying and pushy, and stupid, but…" Saya sighed and closed her eyes, not able to look Link in the face, her hand quivering over his. "No matter how hard I try not to, it only gets worse."

Say it…then I can too…

"I _love_ you."


	6. Love find hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything I could be sued for

Link stared at Saya, shocked. "Please Link…" Saya cried as she let go of his hand. "I'm sorry." But Link quickly re-caught her hand, so now he was the one holding Saya's trembling hand. 

__

Don't hate me!

Quickly, Saya broke away, her yellow eyes wide and scared, ran for the house. But just before she got the doorknob, Link's hand closed over hers and pulled her back so she faced him. Saya knew what would happen. 

__

Link will be so mad…

As Saya closed her eyes and turned her head, she waited for a slap or something of the sort from Link.

__

Link, I'm sorry!

But it never came.

Slowly, Saya opened one of her gold eyes, one, then the other. Slowly, somehow Saya found the courage as she looked up at Link's smiling face. "Saya…" Link began as he stared at her with unwavering blue eyes. "Listen to me. Hear me out all the way. Saya…you're not just any street kid, you'll always be welcome with me, and you're not annoying, or pushy, or stupid. I think you're amazing with your water skills, and you're smart, beautiful, and kind. Any guy would be lucky to know you were his…" 

Thank you…now I can tell you… now I have the courage…

As Link trailed off, he gently held Saya's hand to his heart. "But they won't know. They'll never know…" Link continued as he put his other arm around Saya and drew his face close feeling a special warmth flow on him as they touched. 

…

"Because you're mine."

***

"SAYA!" Ryu cried as he watched Link and Saya through a floating orb the Lencel held in his hands. "SAYA, DON'T!" As Ryu fell to his knees, he felt the tears come and flow down his eyes and onto the floor. "Saya…don't do it…" But he knew he was too late. "See that Ryu?" Lencel asked as he watched. "See what that ungrateful brat has done to you? He's gone off and taken Saya, just like I said." 

****

Saya…

Sadly, Ryu looked up at Lencel. "But…you said…" he began as he wiped his eyes. "You would get Saya to fall for me…" Lencel only smirked and looked down at Ryu. "I know." He said "You'll get Saya in time. And Link will be no more…" 

****

What have you done Saya?

Turning around, Lencel quietly walked over the floor and by a golden throne with red velvet as the seat and back rest, Lencel pulled out a quiver that was made of black leather. Inside was a full fifty supply of thick black arrows that that heavy iron arrowheads and a bow, big and powerful with a taunt string and painted red. "I guess I better make myself presentable for a guest…" Smirking and leaving the room, Lencel said nothing to Ryu as Ryu slowly broke down and cried.

****

Tell me lies…

***

After what seemed like years, Saya and Link gently pulled away, both blushing and silent. "Saya…" Link said after a while. "Saya…are you alright?" Saya nodded as she turned her head sideways. "But…" she said as she stared at the ground. 

__

Am I really happy?

"Will I really…make you happy? Am I really that important to be noticed? Link, you're the Hero of Time! Shouldn't you be a hero and save other princesses or something? You can have any girl you wished for. Why waste it on me?" Link grinned as he brushed some of her hair back with his fingers. 

When will you begin to listen?

"You still don't believe me do you?" he asked. "Saya…you've just made me the happiest guy in all of Hyrule. And even though I am the Hero of Time, you're right. I do need to help others. But I will always have time to be with you. I don't care about the other girl's in time's frame, I don't want them_. You're_ my damsel in distress, my princess, my friend…" As Link leaned over again, he said, "My love…" Saya smiled as she rested her head back on Link. "Look…" she said turning to the east. "The sun…" As the bright sun shone over the tip of the fence, and the stars fading, Link smiled as he held Saya in his arms. 

"I love you…"

Don't forget it…

***

Saya slowly opened the door to the outside, still a bit tired from not having too much sleep. As she closed the door, she heard a voice behind it.

"Good morning love."

Quickly, Saya turned to see Link beside her, dressed and smiling. "Saya you look particularly lovely today." Link teased as he pointed to the flyaway hair that was sticking out at the side. "Link!" Saya half whined half laughed as she raked her hand through her hair. "You're being mean to me! Stop it!" Link joined in on the laughter as he watched Saya comb out the tangles in her hair. "How did you sleep last night in your comfy bed?" Saya grinned as she stopped brushing her hair and said, "Fine thank you. And you in the lovely cot in the living room?" Grinning like a bobcat, Link grabbed Saya around the waist and spun her around, lifting her up. "Not as good as you I bet!" he laughed as he set her down. 

I'm very happy…with you…

"By the way, have you seen Ryu?" Link asked confused. "He hasn't slept in his bed all night."

__

Please say you at least have…

Saya stopped smiling and quickly turned hers into a frown. "No I haven't." she said sadly. "Last night, before you came, Ryu just…vanished. Once you left, I went back out to look for him, but he wasn't there. Malon figured that he'd be back here later that night, but…" Shaking her head sadly, Saya said to Link, "Link, I'm worried. What if something happened to him? What if someone hurt him? What would he do?" Shaking his head also, Link sighed. "I didn't see him when I was looking for…someone." 

Do I have to tell you?

__

Someone?

Looking away, Link sighed. "Saya I have to be honest with you. I'm really looking for a demon. When the monsters of the temples I went in were defeated, they each were able to put their power into something else. Ghosts, and magical fire, dragons and real fire, almost all of them. If the person with the powers gives their ability to someplace called the Dark Temple, then Gannondorf can be reawakened. Now the only demon that's left is the water demon. And I am suppose to be here to kill it." 

Stop the evil…destroy my life…

While Link was talking, Saya's eyes grew wider. "You…you don't think…" she gasped as she brought her hands up to her mouth. "The water demon…me…?" 

__

Link how could you?

Link looked at Saya with hurt eyes as he shook his head furiously and grabbed her shoulders. "No!" he cried knowing that Saya might suspect. "No, never! I never thought it was you! Even when others said you might be! Saya, I love you! I'm not going to believe anything anyone says about you that's negative!" 

I would never…

But Saya wasn't listening. "That would explain it though wouldn't it?" she cried loudly and sadly as she clenched her fists. "That would explain all of it, wouldn't it Link?!" 

__

My past…

Disbelieving, Link shook his head slowly. "No…" he whispered as he shook his head. "No…" 

I won't let you believe!

But Saya continued as her voice rose, her speech growing faster. "Why I control water, make water appear…it all fits together! I am the water demon aren't I? I'm the one you have to kill! It's me Link! Morpha is in _me_!" 

__

Morpha…father…

Link snapped as he roughly pulled Saya close to him in a tight embrace. "No!" he cried gripping her tightly. "No it's not true! It can't be true! Morpha had one million people to make out of! It's not you! He was too weak to make a demon! I…I won't believe it! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" But Saya didn't move as she let Link cry into her. 

I lied Saya, I lied! It wasn't true! I just came here for fun and I want to go back and make up seven years…I lied!

"Link…" she finally said quietly as she held him. "I understand now. Where I came from. I understand. I'm not really Hyilian…or anything else. Morpha never chose anyone to put his powers in…I was created by Morpha with his powers…his daughter. That's the real reason why I'm on this earth…to bring Gannondorf…" 

__

So…that's the truth about me…

I hate it.

Link shook his head as tears fell onto Saya's hair. "Stop it!" he hissed as he shook in her arms. "Stop it, it's not true! You're real to me and you're not a demon! Stop saying that!" 

Water…flow through my fingers…turn back time and take back what I've said…I've hurt someone I love…

Seeing how much this was hurting Link, Saya slowly and gently pulled Link off her so she could look at him. "Link…" she said. "Do me a favor…" Link nodded, wiping his tears on his arm. 

I'm sorry Saya…forgive me…I didn't mean…

"Anything you want to do…" Link whispered as he sniffled a bit staring into Saya's eyes. As Saya leaned close to him, she whispered, 

__

Tell me…

"Tell me I am real…"

***

Up in the window of the house, Navi smiled as she watched Link and Saya through a cracked open window. "I guess…" she said as she leaned against the window sill. "Even if she is a demon. If she makes Link happy…"

***

Link stared into Saya's yellow tan eyes, his voice shaking as he pulled away. 

"Saya…you are real…"

Smiling gently, Saya gripped Link's shoulders. "Link…" she said as she stared at him. "We need to go find Ryu and tell him the truth…we have to tell him the truth about both things. Our relationship and my past." 

You'll always be real to me…

__

Tell me I'm real…

Link nodded as he pulled out his ocarina, playing Epona's song. 

Your heart and soul…they're all real…

__

That I'm not just some monster without a heart or soul…

As Epona made her entrance into the ranch, Saya quickly scribbled out a water note for Malon telling her that they were off to find Ryu. 

I'll tell you every day…

__

Every day…

"Navi!" Link called as he watched Saya sadly as she wrote the note. "Come on, we need to look for Ryu!" 

Every day, you'll hear it from me…

__

Every day tell me…

As Navi fluttered down to them through the window, which was, open a crack, Navi smiled at Saya, who smiled back.

I don't care what anyone else thinks…

__

And then…if you're the one who tells me…even if everyone else disagrees…

As Link helped Saya up, he put her in front of him, his hands around her body holding the reins. "Let's go Epona!" Link called as he dug his heels in gently. Epona neighed in response and the three took off out of the ranch.

You're real…

__

I will believe it…

***

Link smiled as Saya looked up at him as Link hummed to himself. "What are you doing Link?" Saya asked as she stared up at him. But Link smiled and shook his head. "Just…reciting a poem I know. It's called 'Water Flow through my Fingers.'" Grinning, Saya leaned her head against Link. "Really?" she asked. "Can I hear it?" Link nodded as he looked out ahead of them. "Just to warn you, it's kinda long…and it doesn't even rhyme." But Saya smiled and closed her eyes, wishing they could stay like this forever. "I have time." She said. "And so do you." Link grinned and began…

__

"Water…flow through my fingers…tell me where to begin…

Carry me away to find the one I lost…

Take me to the place where I'll see my friend…

Take me to her…and sweep us away off our feet…

Sweep all the lies about her away from my ears…

Give her the courage she needs…

Turn back time and take back what I've said…I've hurt someone…

Even if I die, I'll save the one I love…

And carry me away in your sweet embrace…I love thee so…"

Saya smiled as she felt Link sigh. "Link, it was beautiful." She said. "Who wrote it?" But Link shook his head. "It's so old." He explained. "No one really knows who made it or how long it is. It was found in one of the hidden scrolls in the castle, but a big part of it was burned, so it was never really finished. People always add on another part of the poem and finish it for themselves, but I always say what was originally on the paper and not put in a lyric of my own. It's more realistic that way." Saya nodded as she looked ahead seeing the sky. "Do you think you'll ever put another lyric on?" she asked. But Link only stared up at the sky for a minute and then back down at Saya and gently pecked her forehead. "Maybe…"

***

It was sun set as Link walked and Saya rode Epona around the field, calling for Ryu. 

"Ryu!" 

__

Please come back…

"Ryu, where are you?"

Did something happen?

"Ryu, please answer us!"

__

Don't leave me alone…

As the sun began to set and the clouds began to cover the sky, Link sighed heavily as he turned to Saya. "Saya…" Link said as he looked at her sadly. "We haven't slept too much and it's getting dark. It becomes very dangerous when it's dark. We can try again tomorrow." Saya sadly nodded as she looked around one last time. "Ryu…where are you?" she whispered. Then, a heavy breeze blew, causing Saya and Link to shiver.

"Saya…"

****

Saya…tell me lies…tell me lies about Link and you…

Quickly, Saya looked up and around as she recognized the voice. "Link…" she said as she turned her head towards the darkest part of the land. "It's Ryu…" Shocked, Link turned too and indeed, Ryu stood there in his new armor, his eyes unwavering and cold staring only at Link as Link glared back. "Ryu!" Saya called as she got down from Epona. "Ryu, is that you?" 

__

Could it be…?

Happily running to him, Saya leaped into his arms and hugged him around the neck.

__

It is you! My friend…

But Ryu said nothing as Saya held him, but only stared at Link all throughout, not breaking eye contact with him at all. Saya stopped and pulled back as she stared at him scared. "Ryu?" she asked as she looked up at him. "What's wrong? Ryu?" But Ryu said nothing and only continued to stare straight at Link, who stared straight back. "Saya," Ryu finally said as he glared at Link not moving his head. "I don't know if I have made the right choice, but I want this to happen." Getting scared, Saya looked at Ryu, her voice frightened. "Ryu," she asked as she gripped his cape. "What do you mean?" Finally, Ryu looked down at Saya. "I mean," he said as he grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her. "I can't let you go to Link Saya." Quickly, Ryu forced Saya to wheel behind him, Ryu's body blocking Saya's view of Link. "Ryu!" Saya cried as she struggled. "Why are you doing this?!" As Link watched Ryu pull Saya, a wave of panic swept over him. "Ryu!" Link cried as he began to dash over to them. "Let her go now!" 

"Hold it Link!"

As Link looked up, Lencel rose out of the ground in his black hood and glared down at Link behind Ryu. "Lencel?!" Link cried at the sight of his former ally drawing his sword. "This is your fault isn't it?" But Lencel didn't answer and only stared at the Master Sword in Link's hands. "You…" he hissed as Link brandished his sword. "You killed my father with that sword, did you know? Well, of course you should. You're his killer after all. But I warn you Hero of Time, strike me now, and you'll live to regret it."

His father…?

Gannondorf?

Link stared in amazement as he made a decision on what to do. "Lencel…" Link glared. "I don't know what you're up to, but I will defeat you!" Quickly, Link pulled up his sword and dashed for Lencel. "Let Saya go now!" But Lencel only smirked as he watched Link come closer. "Go ahead Hero of Time!" Lencel laughed as waved his hand, causing Saya, to rise from the ground into his arms, Lencel's dagger at her throat. "Saya!" Ryu cried as he watched helplessly from the ground. "That's it Hero of Time!" Lencel laughed. "Come another step and I'll kill her!" 

What can I do…?

At this, Link slowly stopped and angrily threw the Master Sword at Lencel's feet, his eyes to the floor in frustration.

Ryu gasped as he watched Saya stared at Link helplessly. "Lencel!" he called. "Saya wasn't suppose to be part of this! You said she would be safe!" But Lencel only shrugged. "So?" he said smugly as Ryu glared at him. "What do I care for a pretty face? You're the one who will have her in the end. Don't question my authority."

****

What? And risk hurting Saya? I…

Lencel laughed as Link growled in frustration. "I can't…" Link whispered as he looked down. "I can't…" then looking at Ryu, Link angrily cried, "RYU, YOU TRAITOR!" 

I can't hurt Saya…no matter what the cost…

__

Link…don't!

"Link!" Saya cried as she struggled to be freed from Lencel. "Link, hurry! Kill Lencel and then Hyrule will be safe! One life doesn't matter against thousands!" 

__

My life isn't important!

Your life IS important! It's important to me!

Angrily, Link looked up as Ryu stared at him. "Link…" Ryu said with unnerving calmness. "I am truly sorry it had to come to this." And then, as Ryu closed his eyes, Ryu and Saya disappeared and only Lencel was left. 

"Link!" 

__

Help me…

"Saya! Ryu, no!" Link cried, running to them, knowing he was too late.

Ryu, I'll kill you!

It was only Lencel and Link as they stood face to face, the sun gone and replaced by a moon-less, star-less sky of night. "Lencel…!" Link growled as he clenched his fists in anger. "You…why take Saya when it's me you want? Bring her back to me!" But Lencel laughed as he drifted down and with a shred of cloth from his cape, picked up the Master sword. "Link, Link, Link…" Lencel playfully scolded as he waved a finger at Link's face. "Make an attack on me and I'll kill Saya. If you want to see her, then give me all your weapons. Now." Link closed his eyes as he threw his bow, his gauntlets, his bombs, and whatever else he had to the floor. Lencel smiled as he stared down at the items in triumph. "Link…" Lencel said as he walked over to Link. "I'll watch Saya for you. And Ryu will too. Once you exchange places in the Sacred Realm with my father, then you won't have to worry about anything for all eternity. But first…You're coming with me to the Dark Temple…" "Link!" Navi cried trying to fly to him. Then, as two black orbs shot out from Lencel's hands, Link felt a tugging on his chest and then the last thing he saw was Navi rushing to him, unable to do anything but watch. 

Saya…I failed…

***

Ryu quickly looked down in his arms. Saya was unconscious in his lap, resting peacefully, no idea what was going on. "Saya…" Ryu muttered as he picked her up and took her over to a stone tablet in the middle of the floor. "I won't leave you with Link! I love you; I'M the one that is the stronger of us. Why must you always be at HIS side?" But Saya said nothing as Ryu gently set her down on the stone tablet. "Lencel said he wouldn't hurt you." Ryu whispered as he bent his head close to Saya's ear. "Remember…I love you Saya." And with that, Ryu turned heels and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, waiting for Lencel.

*** 

__

Link…

Saya opened her eyes and looked around. All around her were torches only half lit, lighting the dark dim room in a circle around her except for in front of her where there was enough space for one person to stand on. In front of her past the torches, a large golden throne with red velvet cushioning stood with someone in it. Behind her, a double doorway with one piece of the Triforce painted red stood, not opened. Around her, walls of stone and a prison in one of the walls stood, again with someone in them. Beneath her, Saya could feel a rough stone circle and the same design on the doorway with the red Triforce piece scrape her, and chains around her wrists pinning her hands together and to the stone circle so she could only stand up. She had cloth wrapped around her whole mouth gagging her. 

"So you're awake…"

Saya looked around as she peered into the dimness. "Who…?" she thought as she tried to see. "Who's there?" Instantly, all the torches lit all the way as they brightened the dark room. "Me…" the voice said as it got up from the throne. "the owner of your new powers…Lencel…" As Saya gasped with fear, she was able to see a brighter scene of the room. Link was in the prison to her left, tied with chains on his wrists as well, the rough iron cutting into him. "Lencel!" Link cried as Lencel watch Link pull on his rusted chains, that made them cut even deeper making blood flow, which made him wince a bit. "Let Saya go! Now! I have the Triforce of courage, I'm the one Gannondorf wants!" Lencel laughed as he walked up to the cell and stared at Link in the eyes. "I would my friend, believe me…she's such a pretty thing…" Laughing as Link ferociously jerked on his chains, Lencel walked up to Saya. His black cape swished as he walked and his armor was gold colored, the same design as Gannondorf's. By his side, a thick and heavy sword lay, making a clanking sound as he walked. Then, gripping her hair roughly, Lencel brought Saya up to her feet and stared into her eyes, holding her in place. 

Get off her!

"Let her go you filth! Don't touch her!" Link cried in anger. But Lencel ignored him as he traced a finger down Saya's face. "Yes…she is a beautiful one isn't she?" Lencel teased. "My, my Link I must applaud your talent for finding the perfect girl. Such beautiful hair too, wouldn't you say?" 

Get OFF of HER!

As Lencel laughed and felt Saya's hair in his fingers, he smiled watching Link pull and tug on his bonds even harder. "Don't bother Link…" Lencel smirked as he watched Link with amusement. "Even if you somehow did break the chains, you wouldn't be able to stop me. You don't have a choice but to watch as I bring back my father from the Sacred Realm. Then, he can kill you once and for all…Hero of Time." Sneering, Lencel turned his attention to Saya. "Saya right?" he smiled still not letting go of her hair. "Yes…too bad I have to kill you." Then turning to Link, Lencel smiled. "You know what she's thinking Link?" he asked too happily. "Do you want to know what this lovely angel is saying in her mind?" Link slowly shook his head and stared at Saya's sad amber eyes. "She's thinking…" Lencel thought as he roughly shook Saya making her wince. "She wants me to let you go and keep her here. She knows she's the water demon I need for the sacrifice…" 

Saya…

As Link looked into Saya's eyes, a single tear fell down her face and she closed her eyes.

__

I'm sorry…

"Lencel!" Link screamed as he pulled on his chains. "I'll kill you before you hurt Saya! I swear to the gods I will!" But Lencel only laughed as he waved his hand and Link's shield and Master Sword appeared behind the throne. Throwing them at the Link's feet, his reach, Lencel just smiled. "No Link…" he said as he stared his violet eyes into Link's blazing blue. "You won't. You're going to lose here and now. And now..." Looking down at Saya, Lencel smiled as he swiftly bent down and yanked Saya's head upward for a long draining kiss, the only barrier being the gag. 

__

Link help me!

Leave her alone!

With almost a non-human cry, Link threw himself against his chains, making the blood that was caking his hands go faster than before. "Lencel!" he screamed as Lencel pulled away from Saya laughing and throwing her to the ground, pulling her gag off as she fell. "FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME AND STOP RUNNING LIKE THE BASTARD YOU ARE!"

Saya!

But Lencel didn't listen as he sat back down in his chair. "Ryu!" he called as Link sank to the floor on his knees. "Ryu! Come here! We have work to do…" Silently, the door that was normal looking opened, and Ryu walked in, looking very sad. 

****

Saya…I never wanted it to be this way…

"Yes Lencel?" he asked. "Are we ready?" Lencel smiled as he stood, his bow and arrows in his hands. "Yes…" he said as he drew closer to Saya. "Let's begin…" 


	7. Blind

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything I could be sued for

As Lencel drew closer, Ryu watched. 

****

Saya…

Saya I love you…

Lencel said…he said that if you gave up your water power…you could be with me forever…isn't that what you want?

"Ryu!" Link cried as Lencel stepped up onto the platform. "He's going to hurt Saya, do something!" 

****

I want Saya with me…

Lencel laughed as water began to form in Saya's hands. "Don't bother with that either angel!" Lencel laughed. "If you use your magic here, I'll kill Link here and now." At that, Saya slowly let the water fall from her hands and onto the floor in dispair.

__

No…

Laughing, Lencel slowly walked up to Saya and grabbed her arm. "Now hold still…" he said with a smirk as Link started shouting curses. "This won't hurt…much…" 

****

Saya loves Link…look at him…he's nearly cut his hands off…

As Ryu looked at Saya, Lencel laughing and holding the arrow to Saya, Ryu felt something spark in him. "I…I want Saya to be happy…"

****

I've always hurt Saya…I've never made her happy. Link always does that…

I want for her to be…

Before he knew what he was doing, Ryu suddenly rushed up to Lencel. "Lencel!" Ryu shouted as he drew his sword. "Stop! Now!" Surprised, Lencel turned, giving Ryu just enough time to slice at his chest, cutting only lightly. Quickly, Lencel flew back, a slash down his front, his bow and arrows flying to the side. "Ryu…!" Lencel screamed as he held his bleeding body. "You traitor!" Ryu grinned as he walked over and grabbed the keys from Lencel's body and struck him across the face, making Lencel reel back to the wall. "Yeah I get that a lot." He muttered as he rushed over to Saya. "Saya!" he cried as he unlocked her chains. "Are you alright?"

__

Why help me Ryu? Why help me, the water demon of Morpha?

Staring in disbelief at Ryu, Saya said nothing for a moment as Ryu rubbed her wrists.

****

I'm so sorry Saya…all this time…

"Ryu…" Saya whispered as she watched him confused. "Why…?" But Ryu smiled as he finished rubbing and hugged her. "Saya…" he began. "I'm so sorry…all this time and I never made you happy, not once. It was just…I don't know. Saya, I've been a fool. Forgive me…" As Saya closed her eyes, she felt Ryu slowly push back her hair. "You're forgiven." She said. "You'll always be…" Then, Ryu turned around again, his sword still drawn. "You!" Ryu said as he pointed his sword to Lencel. "You were going to hurt Saya and I will never forgive that!" Pausing a minute to throw the keys to Link, Ryu grinned as Link caught them. "Here!" Ryu called as Link caught the keys and instantly began opening his chains. "I think you'll need these…" Grinning gratefully back, Link finally got his chains off and with a simple, but painful turn of the writs, and retrieved his sword and shield. "Ryu!" Link said as he ran over to him. "Glad to have you back!" Nodding and turning again, Ryu stared at Lencel. "You're mine!" he shouted as he dashed for him, sword ready to strike.

****

Saya…

Tell me lies…

Lencel slowly stood. "You…" he growled at Ryu. Then, with a whisk of his hand, Lencel's bow and arrows came to him from across the room from where they lay. "YOU! I'll kill you for what you did to me! But I'm not going to waste any more time! I'm going to bring my father back NOW!" Pulling an arrow from his quiver, Link quickly saw what was going to happen. 

Water…flow though my fingers…even if I die, I'll save the one I love…

"Saya!" Link cried as he dove in front of her making him a shield for her with his body. "Saya, I want you to know…I'll always love you!" 

__

Link!

"Link!" Saya screamed. No, don't do this!" Instantly, Ryu stopped as he heard Saya's scream as he dashed back to her. "No!"

****

Saya!

And then Lencel released his arrow.

****

Link makes her happy…

I want Saya to be happy…

Thwick!

****

I want…

Ryu gasped in pain as he felt blood trickle down his mouth, an arrow as black and thick as night laid an inch from his heart. "RYU!" Saya cried as he pitched forward onto his knees in front of her and Link. "Ryu, no!" As Saya watched her friend fall forward, Link quickly ran up and caught him and took him over to Saya as she held him and Link pulled out the arrow. "Ryu!" Saya cried as tears began to form as she shook him. "Don't die! Please don't die!" 

__

Ryu!

Slowly, and carefully, Ryu opened his eyes a tiny bit as he felt his life slipping, a small smile on his face. "S-Saya…" he whispered as he felt Saya grip him tightly in her arms. "I…I always wanted you to h-hold me like t-this…to be able to speak this truthfully to y-you…" But Saya smiled back shaking her head. "No, no Ryu…" she said as she tried to hold back tears. "You'll be all right…you'll be fine…come on Ryu…" But sadly, Ryu shook his head. "No…" he whispered as he looked up at Saya with loving eyes his breath growing shorter and his eyes turning glassy. "S-Saya…d-don't…f-f-forget…" As Ryu slowly reached up and touched her face, he smiled. "I…I…l-l…l-lo…lo-ve…y…y-you…" 

****

Saya…

Tell me truths…

And then he stopped.

__

Ryu…?

Slowly, Saya smiled as she shook Ryu a bit. "Ryu…?" she asked quietly. "Ryu…wake up…c-come on…g-get up…" but as Ryu's body lay still, the truth began to dawn on Saya. "Ha, ha, ha Ryu. Funny. Now get up!" she cried still refusing to believe. "Come on, get up. We…we've got to go home…" Pulling on his tunic, Saya stared into Ryu's half open staring eyes, the green now so light, one could barely tell it was there. Link, realizing the truth, slowly stepped down to Ryu, and with his hand, closed his eyes. "N-no…!" Saya whispered at first, her hands still clutching Ryu's sleeves. "N…No…" 

__

Ryu…

Ryu…!

Don't leave me! 

Don't leave me all alone! 

RYU!

As Saya let go of Ryu, anger, sadness, and a million other emotions rose within her. "R-Ryu!" she cried as her trembling hands slowly brought themselves against her head, her eyes filling with tears. "No…"

"No…! NO!"

Then, as something snapped, Saya stood, her hands clenched in sadness, her eyes streaming terrible silver tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Saya threw herself on Ryu, violently gripping his tunic, screaming at his body. "Don't do this to me Ryu!" She cried as she cried into his shoulder. "No! Don't make me sad again! I can't take it! You've always made me sad, always! Don't do it again! Stop! Stop hurting me so much!" Sadly looking down at Saya, Link's eyes shifted to the bloody arrow, making anger rise in Link again. 

You…

"Ryu…" Link growled as he gripped the arrow in his hands, meant for him.

You…! You've made Saya sad! You've killed her friend! My friend…! I'll never forgive you!

"Lencel!" Link cried as he dashed forwards, snapping the arrow in half with his fingers and throwing the arrow aside, Master sword in hand. "You'll pay for this!" Slashing downwards, Link felt tears blur his eyes as Lencel blocked the attack with his sword, throwing his bow aside. "You're attacking me?!" Lencel screamed outraged. "I'll cut you to pieces and then feed your remains to my monsters!" Link dodged an attack. "Not unless I kill you first!" he screamed. "I'll kill you for what you've done! I've swore to the gods I would kill you before you hurt Saya, you monster!" Then, slashing upwards, Link caught Lencel's cloak in his sword, thrusting it into the wall, pinning Lencel there. "I swore it!" Link hissed, grabbing Lencel's sword away from him in a quick wrist-breaking move, flinging it into the wall, keeping Lencel pinned as he yanked out the Master Sword. 

I never break promises…

For the first time, Lencel felt afraid as he stared at Link's angry eyes. "Link…!" Lencel gasped as he formed an energy ball like the ones his father had behind his back. "Don't!" But Link said nothing as he drew back his sword. "You're going to die now, you…" But then Lencel thrust his energy into Link's chest, making Link reel back in pain, holding his right hand over his left shoulder. "Link!" Saya cried as she watched his stumble backwards and running to him. Laughing, Lencel stood over Link, his sword out of the wall and raised high. "Now Hero of Time!" he laughed. "It ends here!" But before he could do anymore, Saya quickly stepped in between them and with a quick blast of water, shot Lencel in the eyes with her water force. "Leave him alone!" Saya cried as Lencel fell backwards. Turning to Link, Saya gently escorted him to the side of the wall giving him a place to lean on. Gently taking his hand away from his wound, Saya quickly formed some water and flushed the bleeding wound out. "Link, hold still!" Saya cried as Link calmed, allowing Saya to work. "It might hurt over the next few days, but it should be fine." Link nodded, showing his appreciation. "Thank you Saya." He said as he opened his eyes halfway as they were almost shut with pain. 

I can't fight like this…but I have to protect Saya…

But Saya pushed him back down and shook her head. "I don't care if I die..." She said as she hugged him. "The world needs you more than me."

__

I may die, but I have to try to protect you…

"Saya!" Link cried as he reached into the air. "Don't Saya!" But Saya quickly formed a water ball in her hand and threw it at Lencel. Lencel dodged the attack and rolled on the ground, reaching for his bow. "I don't care who you are now!" Lencel screeched as he snatched up his bow and fitted an arrow into the string. "I'm going to kill you all the same!" Then, taking aim, Lencel released the arrow. 

"Link!" 

__

I'm so sorry…

Staring up in shock, Link's eyes twitched uncontrollably. "SAYA!" Link cried as he watched Saya fall to her knees in pain, an arrow stuck in her chest. "GODS NOOO!" Lencel laughed as he walked up to Saya and gripping his arrow tightly, he ripped it from Saya's body as she fell to the floor. Link struggled to get up madly as he held his chest. "Lencel!" he screamed as he tried to pick up his sword vainly. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" But Lencel laughed as Link fumbled the Master Sword once again, the pains in his body too great. "Link!" Lencel crowed. "I have won! Soon the daughter of Morpha will die and then I can say the spell to open the door you see here and bring back my father, the almighty Gannondorf! Then I will acquire powers so great, no one will be able to stop me!" Laughing, Lencel turned to Saya as he bent down and picked her up by her shoulder, digging his nails in watching Saya die. "So Saya…" he said as he waved his hand forming a mirror. "Tell me…how does it feel to be a demon?" Saya only sighed as she stared at him, a trickle of water coming from her mouth. "I…I am re…real…" she whispered. "L…Link…" Link stared in silence as he watched his love die before him. "Saya! Hang on!" he called as he struggled to his feet, using the wall as a support to lean on. "Don't die, please!" 

Please! I need you!

But Lencel laughed as he gripped the mirror and looked at himself in it, admiring himself. "Don't bother Hero of Time." He said. "She's going to die soon. I can feel her weaken in my arms. Look, her blood isn't red, she's water." Saya's eyes widened in pain as a tear made its way down her face. "Nothing more than a tool…" Lencel continued. "Shut up!" Link cried as he shook his head. "Saya's real! I know she is!" 

When we first kissed…nothing was more real than that…such warmth you would never know!

But Lencel smirked and put the mirror up for Link and Saya to see. "Really?" Lencel smiled. "Tell me Link. We both know the rich only use mirrors. No street rat," he sneered as he shook Saya a bit. "Could afford one. I bet she's never even seen herself. No wonder she didn't think she was good enough for you Link…" But Link shook his head as he tried to take a step forward, only being rewarded by a shot of unbearable pain. "Stop it!" Link screamed. "No, it's not true! Saya, don't listen to him!" But as Lencel held up the mirror, Saya gasped. Not seeing a girl, she saw a horrible red, green, and white blob glowering back at her.

__

Morpha…

Closing her eyes, Saya turned away, her teeth gritted and her body trembling. "Nooo…!" she moaned as she felt life slipping away from her, her wound from her chest leaking water and not blood. "I'm…I'm a demon…!" Lencel laughed as he threw the mirror away breaking it. "That's right little angel!" he sneered. "Here Link," Throwing Saya to Link who caught her and sunk to the ground once again, Lencel spat at them. "Take your demon and watch her die. Watch and know you can do nothing to save her!" Laughing, Lencel walked away and turned to sit in his throne, sheathing his sword. "I have a good show to watch. The breaking of the Hero of Time's heart!" 

Link felt tears well his eyes as he stared down at Saya in his arms, water on his tunic. "Saya…!" Link cried as he held her in his arms. "Saya, don't leave me! You're not a demon, you're real! I know it!" 

__

Everyday…

Tell me I'm real…

Saya smiled sadly as she stared at Link. "Link…" she said. "I'm so sorry about this. I'm sorry I'm a demon. I don't want you to love a demon…" But Link shook his head as two tears fell from his eyes. "No!" he whispered. "I'll love who I want to love, and that's you! Don't leave me alone Saya!" 

I don't care what anyone else thinks…

But Saya sighed as the water from her chest stopped flowing. "I'm so sorry Link…" she said as she stared up at him. "I…" But Link shook his head and put a finger to her lips. "Don't talk." He whispered sadly. "I love you…" Then dipping his head, Link felt Saya sigh a bit. As the two stayed in that position for a moment, Lencel rolled his eyes and put a hand to support his cheek. "Ugh…" he muttered. But Link paid no attention as he closed his eyes. But soon, he suddenly felt a horrible sinking feeling as the warmth from Saya flickered away. 

…

Saya?

Slowly pulling away, Link stared into Saya's closed eyes. "…Saya?" he asked softly. "…Saya…?" Slowly, Link loosened his grip on Saya, who fell back away from his arms and landed softly on the ground as Link gasped. "Saya?!" Link whispered hoarsely. "…Saya?!" 

But she did not move.

No…

"Saya?" Link asked again his eyes growing bigger and his voice rising with each word of her name. "Saya?…Saya?!…SAYA?!" Taking her body in his hands, Link began to cry bitter tears as he bent his head down on her heart, holding her for all it was worth. "Saya, answer me!" Link cried as he closed his eyes in pain. "Answer me Saya!" But Lencel smiled as he watched Link breaking in half. "Poor Hero of Time." He said as he brushed his way up to Link, bow in hand. "I really should put you out of your misery. But that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" Hearing Lencel laugh, Link felt a sudden rage well within him and his eyes snapped wide open. "You…" he growled reaching for the Master Sword his eyes turning into nothing but raging blue slits. "I swore I would kill you…" Getting up slowly, Link stared at Lencel in his blazing blue eyes. "You're mine!" Finding strength, Link threw himself forward, the Master sword raised. "Die!" He screamed. 

Lencel easily stepped aside, watching Link's sword slice nothing but air. "I think I'll begin the spell now…" he said calmly as he dodged another attack. "Your rage, Hero of Time is blinding you. Oh well." Then clearing his voice, Lencel smiled. 

"Darkness of Hyrule…I call to thee…"

Link slashed angrily again and again, in vain. "You're going to die Lencel!" Link screamed. "Even if I get trapped in the Sacred Realm…I'll fight until I find a way to kill you!" But Lencel ignored Link, drawing his sword to block one of Link's attacks. Pausing the spell for a minute, Lencel smiled as he watched Link lean full on his sword as they both leaned on their swords struggling to throw the other off balance. "Aww…Is the little Hero of Time sad? Well, Link, don't cry." Lencel mocked as he saw the tears forming in Link's eyes and rolling down his face. "Just because you'll never hold Saya again isn't anything to cry about. She was a demon after all." But Link only pressed harder as he glared. "She was real!" he cried. "I don't care what you, or anyone else thinks! I love her!" But Lencel smirked and pressed down harder on his sword too. "Correction." He snickered as he stared at Link in the eye. "You LOVED her." 

Snapping, Link angrily screamed a cry completely animal like as he raised his sword for a split second bringing the Master Sword down on Lencel's sword, snapping it in half, making Lencel fly back a bit. Not wasting any more time, Lencel glared at Link and said the second part of the four-part spell. "Blacken the light sky, blacken the white heart…" "Shut up!" Link screamed as he dashed for Lencel who ducked at his attack. "Do you really believe Gannondorf will share power with anyone, much less you?" Lencel only ignored Link as he threw his half sword at Link who slashed it out of the air, making it fly away from him and stick into the wall. "Turn the lands red with blood once again and bring vengeance on those who oppose you…" Lencel smiled as he continued ducking behind his throne as Link slashed down at him, missing him by an inch. "Bastard!" Link swore as he felt his left arm sear with pain. "Get back here coward!" 

But Lencel smiled with triumph as he grinned madly at Link who stopped attack him for the pain in Link's chest was too great, even for him. "Only a few more words Link…" Lencel said with glee, his back to Ryu's body. "Bring the Triforce of Power into the-..."

****

NO!

Thwick!

Lencel gasped only one more word away from finishing the spell, a string of blood spewing from his mouth and onto the floor, a black arrow through his heart. "W-…who?" he asked before he fell to his knees. "Who…?" But Link wasted no time as he cried a cry of horrible pain and loss and brought the Master Sword in Lencel's heart next to the arrow. As Lencel gasped and felt Link twist the Master sword unmercifully, he heard Link say, "I always keep my promises…"

And then he fell.

Slowly panting and wiping sweat from his brow, Link stared at Lencel's dead body. "Ryu…" Link whispered as his gaze followed up to Ryu's body. "It was you wasn't it?" Softly, an image outline of Ryu appeared for a split second.

Smiling.

And then, as small orbs of magic surrounded Ryu's sprit and his body, a flash of light shone and then they both were gone.

Into the sky for an eternal sleep.

"Thank you." Link whispered and slowly put the Master sword in his sheath as he walked over to a small blue and silver body. Feeling the same wrenching, tearing, sadness well inside him again, Link closed his eyes and put a hand on Saya's forehead. 

"Water…" he whispered. "Flow through my fingers…and carry me away in your sweet embrace…I love thee so…"

The poem was finished.

Then, a ragged voice said behind Link, shooting a blast of fear through Link, 

"…Sky…!"

Link turned to see Lencel, his head not moving, but an insane smiled on his face. "No!" Link cried as he stared at Lencel's body. "Don't!" 

But the door with the Triforce of Power had begun to open…


	8. Final touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything I could be sued for.

Link stared in horror as he watched the door of the Triforce of Power open slowly, hearing a roar of Gannon, not Gannondorf inside. "Link!" the voice roared. "Soon, I will tear you apart limb by limb!" Then, a dark energy hand burst through the door, opening it even more. "Come here!" the voice screeched. "Where are you?" Link quickly ran up to the door, leaning on it, knowing it was hopeless. "No!" Link cried as he pushed with all his might. "No, go back!" But Link only heard laughter as he struggled. "Fool!" Gannon screamed as he reached for Link, grabbing his tunic and pulling him to the door. 

No!

Inside the Sacred Realm, nothing but light was around them, the two of the warriors held up by what seemed like nothing, but an invisible floor. Nothing but a steady stream of white light. "Come here and trade places with me…" Gannon laughed. "Trade places and see what it's like to live in this gods forsaken hell!" Link tried to break away as he watched himself be drawn closer and closer to the door. "No!" he screamed. "Get your paws off me!" But Gannon only laughed as his hand fully went into the realm, taking Link with him the energy hand disappearing into Gannon's own hand. "Look Link…" Gannon laughed as Link stared into Gannon's Gerudo face. "I am no longer a monster. I am normal and I am going to leave you here!" Link spat in Gannon's face as he twisted out of his grasp, making Gannon reel back with shock, wiping his eyes. "Your bastard of a son killed someone I love!" Link cried, sweeping is foot out, catching Gannon in the back of his knee, making him stumble. "I won't stay here!" 

I want Saya with me…I wish Saya was alive…

Gannon glared as he struggled to get up. "Well you killed my son!" Gannon screamed. "I should kill you for that!" But instead, Gannon threw a punch at Link who fell back, his eye blinking blood. "But maybe before I leave…" Gannon screeched again punching Link in the stomach, making him double over. "I'll beat the hell out of you first!" Link gasped with pain as he held his stomach, feeling Gannon's cold fingers grip the back of his collar, bringing him to his feet.

Head.

Stomach.

Face.

Gannon laughed as he gripped Link's head in his hand, bringing his knee up on the side of Link's head, making blood flow. "Yes! Suffer!" he crowed. Then, stopping to hold up Link for a minute, Gannon held Link above him by his collar, dangling him in the air, looking him over. "Look at yourself Hero of Time." He grinned. "You look simply…_beaten_." Link was littered with bruises and his chest still had the wound Lencel had given him, his top green tunic ripped away in several places. Several cuts and blood littered his arms and legs and his fingers were twitching. His face had blood coming from his mouth, forehead, ears, and his left eye, which was closed in pain. 

I need something to get him off me…

Link slowly raised both arms, one to seem like he was griping Gannon's arm, but the other was quickly fumbling inside his tunic, looking for anything to throw Gannon off him. Then, something smooth and hard tapped his finger, inside water and a small clicking noise of something hitting the glass.

The bottle Saya gave me…

Laughing, Gannon stared at Link. "Don't try to escape Hero of Time." Gannon said. "It's futile. What can you possibly do?" As Link opened the cork of the bottle with one hand, he quickly raised the bottle above his head. "The best I can!" Link yelled as he brought the water down on Gannon's eyes, blinding him a bit. "Yeargh!" Gannon screamed dropping Link and stumbling back. Link quickly dropped to the floor, who spotted the orb rolling away from him.

No, get back here!

Reaching for the orb, Link quickly snatched it up, put it another bottle full of air, hoping it would hold its form for a while. "Gannon!" Link cried as he stood. "I'm going to make you pay that you decided to cross me!" Throwing a punch at Gannon who was reeling over still farther and farther back into the Realm, Link gave a cry of battle as he hit Gannon in the stomach and watched as he doubled over. Then with another cry, Link swiftly sent another punch downwards, slamming Gannon to the floor. Then, griping Gannon's collar, Link swiftly yanked Gannon upwards, pulling up the dazed Gerudo, keeping is grip on Gannon's collar, holding him in place. "This is for Hyrule!" Link cried as he punched Gannon in the stomach. "This is for the people!" Link cried again hitting Gannon in the stomach again, making him grunt with pain. "This is for my friends!" Link yelled hitting Gannon yet again, making blood spit from Gannon's mouth. "This is for Ryu!" Link yelled again, making more blood spew from Gannon. Then, eyes blazing, Link pulled Gannon up to his full height, and drawing the Master Sword, Link with a cry, thrust the sword through Gannon's heart, breaking it to a million pieces. 

"This is for Saya and my broken heart!"

Pulling out the Master Sword as slowly as possible, Link watched Gannon fall to the ground. Then turning away, Link put away the Master Sword and walked to the exit of the Sacred Realm. Then, turning back, Gannon saw Link, the Hero of Time, walk away for a minute and come back, Saya in his arms. "See…" Link, said sadly and calmly as Gannon spat more blood. "See what your son has done. See what he has done." Gannon only smirked and watched Saya, his eyes growing bleary. "He's killed a demon." Gannon laughed. "He's killed a demon. You should treat him as a hero." But Link's face held no expression as the doors began to close on their own. "No. He's killed an angel." He whispered.

And then the doors closed forever.

***

Far away in the sky, three goddesses slowly opened their eyes from sleep. "Someone has made a wish in the Sacred Realm…." They whispered. "The Hero of Time has made one wish…" As the three goddesses walked up to each other, each called out their own power.

"Power!"

"Courage!"

"Wisdom."

Then, all together, the goddesses flew up into a sky of blue and flew into each other, forming a golden triangle that glowed with a radiance of golden light, saying, "Daughter of Morpha the water demon…The Hero of Time has called you. Awaken from thy eternal slumber…and grant his wish. Be reborn! Saya!" Far away in the light of Eternal sleep, Saya felt herself being pulled to a strange golden light. 

"Saya…you have been asked to be reborn…"

There was flash of gold from the triangle and then…

***

Sadly, Link sighed and sat down on the ground with Saya in his arms, holding her gently. "Saya…" he whispered. "Somehow…come back to me…" Feeling tears once again make their way down his face, Link tried to fight them back, to no avail. The bottle holding the water orb still in place and in one piece forever.

That thing must have stayed in that position for so long…it won't lose it's form I know it…but…

Don't leave me alone…

Overcome with grief, Link gently put Saya down, brushing her hair back and staring at her for one last minute. "I'll always love you no matter what anyone says." Link whispered as he lay down next to Saya, putting her head to his heart. "You are real to me." Then, bringing her face upward, Link slowly and gently kissed her lips, feeling the same warmth from her as before.

Wait…

Warm?!

Quickly, Link pulled back and watched in amazement as Saya moaned a bit and fluttered her eyes open back to her original yellow amber. "Uhm…Link…?" Saya whispered as she looked at him. "Link…" 

Saya…?

Link quickly got up and gently pulled Saya up, still disbelieving. 

I must be going crazy…!

Looking down at Saya, Link stared as Saya slowly shook her head and blinked a few times. "Whoa…" she said. "Link…is that you?" Shaking his head, his eyes open with shock, Link could only gape as Saya looked in his eyes. "Your…your wound Lencel gave you…" Link gasped as he looked down. "It…it's gone…" Indeed Saya was completely healed, even her clothes had been mended. "Link…" Saya said as she stared at him. "It's me…that wish you made in the Sacred Realm…it came true." 

Is that what caused this?

"SAYA!" Link cried throwing himself on her, knocking her backwards, gripping her in a tight hug, tears flying of happiness, and kissing Saya unmercifully over and over. "You're alive! You're alive! Thank the gods!" Saya only laughed as she tried to pull away. "Link!" she teased. "You're going to _smother_ me if you don't stop!" 

__

It doesn't bother me…really…

You're alive! Gods, thank you, thank you…

Link smiled as he stopped, staring at Saya laughing and staring back at him. Then, sadly, Saya sighed. "Link…" she said as she looked at him, his body lying across of hers. "You shouldn't have wasted your one wish on me. I'm a demon remem-…" But Link cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "Saya…" Link said dipping his head in. "Look at my eyes and tell me what you see…" As they connected, Saya stared into Link's half open eyes for one minute and…

For the first time, Saya saw herself as herself and nothing more or less.

As Link closed his eyes fully, he pressed down a bit deeper and decided on one of the few decisions in his head at the moment. 

"I think…I'll add another line to that poem…"

__

Tell me I'm real…

I'll tell you everyday if it makes you believe it…

__

Am I real?

You are to the world.

__

Do you love me?

With all my heart…

__

Water…flow through my fingers…

Tell me where to begin…

Carry me away to find the one I lost…

Take me to the place where I'll see my friend again…

Take me to her…and sweep us away off our feet…

Sweep all the lies about her away from my ears…

Give her the courage she needs…

Turn back time and take back what I've said…I've hurt someone I love…

Even if I die, I'll save the one I love…

Carry me away in your sweet embrace…I love thee so…

And Love…bind me together with you…


End file.
